El Tesoro de la Humanidad
by ERA DXD
Summary: Cuando Dios creó las Sacred Gears los sobrenaturales pensaban que no tendrían acceso a ese poder, pero entonces algún sucedió y vieron que aquello era posible. Entonces Dios decidió cambiarlo, quizás sin saber los grandes sucesos que ocurrirían por ello.
1. Prologo

Prólogo:

 **UNA DECISIÓN**

Todos en el mundo sobrenatural y algunos en el mundo humano conocían sobre las Sacred Gears y las Longinus. Armas creadas por el Dios Bíblico para ayudar a los Milagros en la Tierra y para que los humanos pudieran defenderse al ser inferiores en muchos sentidos al resto de especies inteligentes y razonables del Cosmos. Actualmente las Sacred Gears solo podían ser usadas por humanos puros que no estuvieran sometidos para cometer actos malvados en contra de su voluntad. ¿Pero cómo era esto posible? Sencillo, pero hay que retornar a muchos siglos atrás.

Todo comenzó durante la Gran Guerra del mundo sobrenatural, la cual comenzó con el enfrentamiento de las Facciones Abrahámicas pero luego dio pasó a que otras Facciones se unieran a la guerra.

En un principio, las Sacred Gears fueron creadas para humanos, y estas fueron usadas de varias maneras: para obtener poder, para doblegar a los enemigos, para volverse un tirano y dictador gracias a ese poder, para defenderse de los enemigos, para ayudar a otros, etc. Durante mucho tiempo todo fue bien, pero con el paso de la guerra, Dios observó algo que le preocupó en gran medida.

Era bien sabido que los ángeles caídos se apareaban con humanos, siendo esta una de las principales razones por las que Dios les echó del Cielo. De estas uniones nacieron los nephilim. Aquellos híbridos poseían habilidades superiores a las humanas, pero inferiores a los de sus ancestros caídos.

También, para sorpresa de muchos, los demonios también comenzaron a aparearse con humanos para intentar aumentar sus números gracias a la gran fertilidad humana. Estos eran iguales a los nephilim, siendo superiores a los humanos pero inferiores a sus ancestros demoniacos.

El problema llegó cuando algunos de estos descendientes lograron obtener Sacred Gears. Aquello supuso un cambio en la balanza de poder en la Gran Guerra. Ángeles caídos y demonios vieron aumentado su poder gracias a aquellas armas creadas por su Padre para la Humanidad. Aquellos híbridos lucharon en los bandos de sus familias sobrenaturales. Fue la primera vez que se vio el poder de las Sacred Gears en el campo de batalla, cosa que interesó también al resto de Facciones. Fue así que todos comenzaron a usar a humanos con Sacred Gears para aumentar el poder de sus ejércitos.

Dios vio allí un gran problema, ya que se estaban aprovechando de un poder que el regalo a los humanos para poder defenderse, cosa que no podían hacer ahora debido al cambio de estrategia. Por eso, antes de ir a la batalla contra los Dragones Celestiales y después de sellar a la Bestia del Apocalipsis, decidió modificar el Sistema de las Sacred Gears, dejando una condición para esas armas:

 _Solo los humanos puros y los que no estén sometidos para ir en contra de su propia voluntad, podrán hacer uso de las Sacred Gears. Si un portador decide hacer el mal con una, que sea porque así lo desee él, no por obligación, no por órdenes ajenas a él._

Después de aquello, toda Sacred Gear que poseyera un hibrido le fueron extraídas, y todo aquel que actuara en contra de su voluntad no tendría acceso al poder de la Sacred Gear. No se sabe si Dios sabía lo que supondría aquel cambio, pero era mayor a lo que uno podría haber imaginado jamás.

/

Esta es una idea que erendir ha tenido por un buen tiempo, y que ya se esta llevando a cabo con ayuda de nosotros, espero que les haya gustado este prologo, ya que inmediatamente se estará subiendo el 1er capitulo para que puedan continuar disfrutando de esta historia Atte: Erendir, AlexxD904 y Red Snorlax 42


	2. Fragmentos del frío

High School DxD no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Nosotros hacemos esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirnos. Hay grandes posibilidades de aparición de violencia, palabrotas y demás, pero ya lo hemos puesto en categoría T, así que ya hemos avisado.

—comentarios

—pensamientos

—*teléfono, holograma…*

—[Ddraig, Albion…]

 **…..**

 **Los autores son los miembros de este perfil**

 **Pueden ver sus demás historias en sus respectivos perfiles**

 **...**

Capítulo 1:

 **Fragmentos del frío**

 **...**

¿Cual era el lugar donde se encontraba? No lo sabía.

El frío en su piel y la nieve blanda en el suelo teñía el lugar de blanco donde debía haber un verde bosque dado la gran arboleda que se erguía frente a sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente, no supo ni cuando había avanzado ni a dónde se dirigía; solo sabía que debía irse de ese lugar. Un pie frente al otro, repitió esa acción dejando un rastro detrás de él.

Su rodilla tembló y cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas de continuar ni ganas de seguir. Pronto un leve líquido caliente se sintió debajo de su ser…, sangre…, su sangre, debido a como su color teñía el hielo.

Esta salía por una herida debajo del estómago. Sus ropas ya estaban manchadas y húmedas aumentando la sensación del frío. Pronto miro al cielo, era oscuro y encima de él estaba la luna en cuarto creciente. Una hoz cortando la oscuridad.

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos. ¿Acaso eran ángeles que le esperaban en el cielo? Siempre supo de ello debido a su crianza en aquel orfanato que ahora exhalaba fuego en su memoria, las enseñanzas de las hermanas ante la creencia de Dios y como todos tendrán un lugar de paz en la muerte.

Muerte, entonces… ¿él morirá en ese frío bosque?

Sí, fue su respuesta dado lo que hizo. Inmerso en sus recuerdos mientras aún respira, recordó cómo aquellos hombres que decían venir del Vaticano los tomaron con engaños sobre una sagrada misión, llevándoselos del orfanato, su hogar y su sueño de tener familia. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

El cómo lo engañaron a él y a otros niños y las pruebas que hicieron de compatibilidad con una espada, tan brillante y reluciente que aun le molestaba verla, incluso en su recuerdo entrecierra los ojos.

Meses de tortura, sus manos llenas de callos, ampollas y cortadas de aquel agarre. Todo a nombre de Dios.

Ríe ante la idea. Es estúpido que hombres tan ruines como ellos lograron su objetivo pese a la sangre que se derramó y todo en nombre de Dios.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía se recostó de espaldas. Su cabello rubio estaba largo y se extendía por el frío manto, sus ojos grises miraban con resignación y felicidad al firmamento mientras las estrellas destellaban

Una estrella fugaz pasó por sobre él, cruzando el cielo en un surco de color azul.

Las voces se hacían más cercanas, lo único que recordaba antes de todo eso es que ellos eran un fracaso, habían fracasado en el objetivo del jefazo y este les había envenenado. Él pudo huir gracias a sus amigos, pero a pesar de lograr huir de aquel horrible lugar, el veneno ya estaba en su sistema.

—Realmente… —murmuró con un deje de voz— soy un idiota.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad llenó su mirar y lentamente cayó dormido en un sueño del cual no esperaba despertar.

El destino podía cruel..., muy cruel..., pero a veces daba un soplo de aire fresco en el ardiente desierto que era la vida.

Una mujer envuelta en gruesas ropas, incluido un gorro que tapaba hasta sus ojos y una braga que cubría la parte inferior hasta la nariz, cuyos ojos negros como el carbón miraban con lastima al niño rubio tirado encima de la nieve, herido y con anemia y desnutrición debido a su notoria osamenta visible…, algo tan horrible pero a la vez tan natural de ver para ella que no apartó la mirada.

Se acercó para checar sus signos vitales, su corazón apenas y con poca sangre. Sacó de un bolsillo de su cinturón una especie de botella con algo de líquido color plata.

Abrió el envase y el brebaje entró por la boca; en menos de dos segundos, todas sus heridas fueron curadas, pero aún quedaba el problema de la anemia.

Lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó, notando la sangre que cubría sus prendas, que más que prendas eran harapos, meros trozos de tela que apenas y cubría su cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de aquel lugar, pero se detuvo de pronto al sentir una presencia demoníaca. A su espalda, acercándose con curiosidad, una joven demonio de larga cabellera pelirroja miraba la roja nieve, la zona en la cual había colapsado el niño y luego a aquella persona que le daba la espalda.

—Ese niño no va a sobrevivir aquí afuera. Hay demasiada sangre, debe estar en las últimas. Dámelo y podré salvarle la vida.

—No es necesario, demonio —La joven no pareció sorprenderse—. Yo misma puedo salvar a este niño. Además, si no portara la Sacred Gear, ¿acaso te habrías molestado en venir aquí?

La joven demonio frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Yo puedo salvarle la vida. ¿Puedes hacer tú eso?

—Se quien eres, pero tú no sabes quien soy yo. Y ciertamente podrías salvarle la vida, pero a cambio le pedirías su lealtad y obediencia. Además, ya he curado sus heridas, y se dónde puede reponer la sangre perdida. Ahora me voy. Será mejor que no me sigas.

Dicho esto, aquella extraña persona que había cargado al pequeño niño siguió su camino mientras la joven demonio fruncía un poco más el ceño. Estaba por usar su poder para detenerla y que le entregara al niño al no creer que pudiera salvarle la vida, y aquella joven demonio sentía un gran potencial en el rubio, pero aquella persona supo sus intenciones y emitió su aura llegando a tal punto de poder que congeló a la joven demonio. Ese poder superaba al de cualquier otro que hubiera sentido, solamente conocía a dos demonios que pudieran estar a ese nivel..., y solo cuando se cabreaban, cosa extraña en ellos.

… **..**

— **En un hospital de una ciudad cercana—**

… **..**

El niño, ya con el cabello cortado, empieza a abrir los ojos, olor a alcohol y antiséptico entró por su nariz…, poco a poco su visión se acostumbró a la luz artificial emitida por las lámparas de la habitación.

Miro a los lados y noto que ya no estaba en el bosque donde estaba a punto de morir, sino que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente desconocida para él, un techo blanco, cortinas blancas a ambos lados, siendo acompañado por una persona que estaba mirando por una de las ventanas que había, dándole la espalda.

Confuso revisó su cuerpo, notando que tenía una aguja clavada en su brazo y un tubito rojo que ascendía hasta una bolsa con un contenido también rojo..., sangre.

—Es una transfusión de sangre —La voz de una mujer le provocó un leve respingo, el cual también le provocó una queja de dolor—. No deberías moverte demasiado. Puede que la Lágrima de Fénix haya curado tus heridas, pero tu cuerpo tiene memoria, y este aún recuerda todo lo sufrido. Además, no pueden reponer órganos y sangre, y tú necesitas mucho de lo segundo, por no hablar de tu anemia.

La persona se dio la vuelta, y aquí el niño pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, muy seguramente en sus cincuenta. Poseía tez negra, ojos oscuros, cabeza larga, frente un poco abombada, nariz chata y ancha, gruesos labios, pero corto y muy rizado de color oscuro aunque casi la mitad estaba ya canoso, de estatura alta, llegando al metro setenta y piernas cortas.

Al instante el joven rubio se encogió un poco en la cama, desviando sus ojos rápidamente a todos los lugares para intentar buscar un lugar por el cual escapar. no se fiaba de nadie, ni siquiera de esa mujer que parecía haberle rescatado.

—Como ya he dicho, no deberías de moverte —Una sonrisa maternal cruzó el rostro de aquella mujer y, por mucho que el infante no quisiera, aquello le relajó—. Has perdido mucha sangre. Deberías dejar que esa transfusión cumpliera su labor. Ha sido difícil dado que ninguno conocía tu tipo de sangre, y han ido a contrarreloj para encontrar una que te pudiera servir, así que haz el favor de honrar el trabajo de médicos y enfermeras de este hospital.

El infante asintió y relajó su cuerpo en la cama. Si bien era cierto que no confiaba en aquella mujer, ya que estaba en un hospital y le habían salvado la vida, lo menos que podía hacer, como bien había dicho esa mujer, era impedir que el trabajo de los que allí trabajaban hubiera sido para nada, sobre todo después de sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir..., había estado tan cerca de la muerte que podía jurar haber sido capaz de ver a sus amigos muertos durante la liquidación de todos los niños en aquel horrible e infernal lugar.

No deseaba morir, deseaba vivir, sobre todo luego de jurar venganza contra aquellos que habían organizado todo eso. Cobraría venganza un día de estos, lo juraba ante lo más importante para él..., su vida.

— ¿Tienes nombre? —La voz de aquella mujer volvió a sacarle de sus lúgubres pensamientos. Clavó su mirada en ella, pero no respondió—. Mi nombre es Nasha Sahinkaya. Es un nombre curioso, ¿verdad? —El infante asintió. Había escuchado muchos nombres, pero todos ellos les parecía normales—. Supongo que tú estarás acostumbrado a los nombres europeos, o de origen europeo. Mi nombre y apellido te resultarán extraños porque no son de Europa. Yo provengo de África, de un país del centro del continente, y por eso mi nombre y mi apellido para ti son raros. Incluso estoy segura de que en el lugar donde estuviste no había ninguno de mi raza. ¿Te suena haber visto a algún negro? —El niño frunció el ceño, pero no porque estuviera molesto, sino intentando recordar todas las caras que había visto durante la estancia en aquel infierno, pero al final relajó rostro y negó—. Bueno, tampoco me extraña. En fin, ¿crees que podrás decirme tu nombre?

Un nuevo silencio surgió entre ambos. La mujer ahora conocida como Nasha espero paciente, con aquella sonrisa maternal en su rostro, mientras el niño funcia nuevamente enseño, pensando si decirle o no su nombre. Al final sus facciones se relajaron y habló por primera vez desde su encuentro.

—Isaías..., ese es mi nombre, pero no recuerdo tener ningún apellido.

la sonrisa de la africana se ensanchó un poco más, y para el ahora conocido como Isaías, aquella sonrisa le relajo mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Bien, eso está muy bien. Pues encantado de conocerte, Isaías.

De pronto una enfermera entró mientras miraba su teléfono móvil, alzó la mirada hacia la camilla, parpadeando un par de veces al ver al niño despierto. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa. Isaías miro a Nasha sin entender, pero ella simplemente hizo un gesto para que no se exprese por la acción de aquella mujer. No mucho después volvió a parecer la misma mujer, pero al lado de otra mujer. La única diferencia entre ambas, cosa que solo sabía Nasha, eran las vestimentas, pues la primera mujer tenía las típicas vestimentas de una enfermera mientras que la segunda tenía las vestimentas de una doctora.

La segunda mujer se acercó a Isaías, quien se encogió debido a aquel acercamiento repentino. La doctora, al darse cuenta, decidió avanzar un poco más lento hacia los aparatos, revisando todo lo relacionado con el niño que estaba en aquella camilla. Mientras tanto, la enfermera revisaba el cuerpo del niño, quien miraba receloso a ambas.

—Bueno niño, parece que todo está bien. Tus constantes vitales, no parece tener nada roto, y ya has recuperado gran parte de la sangre perdida. El único problema es tu anemia, pero eso se puede ir solucionando con próximos días, siempre y cuando tengas una dieta equilibrada. De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, siempre y cuando pongas de tu parte y te comas la comida que te preparemos —Dicho esto, la doctora se acercó a la africana—. Nuevamente debo darle las gracias por haberle traído tan deprisa. Aún no me explico como ha perdido tanta sangre sin tener heridas que hayan provocado tal fuga sanguínea.

—Esa es una cuestión muy interesante doctora. Cuando yo me encontré también me sorprendí de aquello, pues estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre, pero no vi nada extraño.

Obviamente Nasha mintió, pues no iba a revelarle que había usado un objeto, o mejor dicho un líquido sobrenatural para curar las heridas de aquel infante.

—Es algo digno de estudio. Usted, si así lo desea, puede marcharse.

—Gracias, pero me gustaría quedarme con él un poco más. ¿Han logrado contactar con algún familiar o alguien que esté a su cuidado?

—Sorprendentemente no. Este niño no tiene ninguna identificación, y hemos cotejado sus huellas en la base de datos de la policía, gracias a un amigo que tengo allí, y tiene una fecha de nacimiento, pero supuestamente hace poco tiempo fueron adoptados junto con otros niños. Lo extraño es que ahora no podemos acceder a la información de quien los adoptó. Es como si la hubieran borrado de la base de datos, y eso es o bien un error muy gordo o alguien lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Entiendo. Pues en ese caso, me gustaría quedarme con él aquí y, sí así es lo desea y me es posible, me gustaría convertirme en su tutora.

—Bueno, usted ya sabes cómo es esto de las adopciones, pero si como bien dice usted al niño no le importa, y se compruebe usted es capaz de cuidar de él y ser su tutora, hablaremos con los abogados y todo irá por el rumbo que deba a ir.

—Muchas gracias doctora. Aunque antes de eso me gustaría que se recuperará del todo.

—Por supuesto. Lo hablaremos cuando este niño se recupere.

Con aquellas palabras ambas se despidieron. Doctora y enfermera salieron de la habitación, la enfermera avisando de que prepararía la comida del niño y la llevaría para que se la comiera.

La sala volvió a quedarse en completo silencio. Isaías se quedó mirando a la africana, aún sorprendido por las palabras de esta. Aún recordaba cuando estaba en el orfanato y él y los demás niños esperaban ansiosos que aquí les adoptar, pero ese sueño se vio truncado cuando llegaron Valper Galilei junto a los otros tipos. Ohhh si, recordaría ese nombre siempre.

Pero ahora lo importante no era aquel desgraciado, sino la mujer que tenía frente a él. había confesado frente a la doctora y él mismo que tenía un deseo de adopción hacía Isaías. Al haber dicho que quería convertirse en su tutora estaba claramente diciendo que quería adoptarlo. Aquello provocó un poderoso pálpito en el corazón del joven rubio.

— ¿Lo decías en serio? Lo de ser mi tutora.

Nasha volteó su cuello para mirar a Isaías. La pregunta, a pesar de que había intentado que no suene esperanzadora, aquella mujer lo había oído claramente, aquel tono de un niño que busca una familia. Nasha volvió a sonreír de forma mantener al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Así es, Isaías. Si tú me lo permites me gustaría convertirme en tu tutora y quizás, en el futuro, esa relación puede volverse más estrecha, pero por ahora solo puedo prometerte ser tutora y amiga, no puedo prometerte nada más.

Aquello pareció desilusionar un poquito al muchacho, pero rápidamente tengo la cabeza y sonrío como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Prometes no abandonarme?

—Haré todo lo posible por estar siempre contigo, cada vez que me necesites.

La sonrisa de Isaías volvió a crecer y su corazón latió con fuerza por aquella promesa que atesoraría como el mayor de los tesoros.

No mucho después la enfermera entró en la habitación portando una bandeja con los productos que aquel niño anémico podía comer. Dado que no había tenido una correcta alimentación desde a saber cuánto tiempo, lo mejor era empezar por cosas que pudiera digerir sin que vomitara lo comido.

El día pasó y Nasha intentaba desviar la conversación a cosas más agradables. En aquel preciso momento lo único que quería era que Isaías intentará olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido antes de que tuviera que empezar a hacer preguntas para saber todo lo ocurrido.

Por su parte, aquella mujer sabía que no podían quedarse mucho más tiempo en aquel hospital. Aprovechando que Isaías estaba durmiendo, se había puesto en contacto con varios amigos suyos para que borraran las grabaciones y cualquier registro sobre ambos en el hospital, habiendo llegado a punto de preparar un borrado de memoria para todos los que habían estado en aquel hospital durante todo el tiempo que ambos habían estado. Cualquier tipo de evidencia sobre ella misma o Isaías debía de ser borrada.

Nasha no tenía identificación alguna, por lo que la posibilidades de adoptar a Isaías de forma legal se reducían prácticamente a cero. Sí ya de por sí era muy pocas, con ese dato sería imposible. Y en cuanto a Isaías, por el poder que poseía lo mejor era dejarlo aparte del Sistema, como ella misma hacía.

Debía sacarlo de aquel hospital en cuanto mismo pudiera, en cuanto estuviera totalmente segura de que era factible, de que la salud del pequeño niño no corría ningún riesgo, siempre y cuando se dejará de lado la anemia. Pero mientras tanto intentaría sonsacarle toda la información que pudiera sobre lo que había pasado. Debía hacer pagar a aquel o aquellos que hubiera o hubieran cometido tal atrocidad.

—Isaías, sé que es duro recordar pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas del tiempo que tuviste en aquel horrible lugar. Cualquier cosa me sirve: nombres, descripciones físicas, descripciones de lugar, cualquier cosa.

Aquella petición pareció aterrar un poco al joven, a tirarle por volver a recordar todos aquellos horribles sucesos. Nasha no presionaría a Isaías. A pesar de que la información del infante era muy valiosa, no quería que el joven recordara sin estar preparado.

El trauma que había sufrido era muy grande y la recuperación sería lenta, dura y muy difícil. Por eso, el primer paso era que el rubio le contara por voluntad propia.

—Vale.., te contaré...

Nasha solo pudo asombrarse ante el valor que el que ahora era su "hijo" acababa de demostrar. Apenas y habían pasado varios días desde que lo encontró, aunque solo unas pocas horas desde que hubiera despertado. Ella conocía a muchos niños cuya psique había bloqueado esos recuerdos y el susodicho no podía recordarlos. Mecanismo de auto conservación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por eso le sorprendía tanto que Isaías estuviera dispuesto a hablar, y más habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo desde que logró obtener su libertad.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No es necesario que lo digas todo de una, si algo te cuesta decirlo, pues tómate el tiempo necesario para poder continuar. Lo único que te pido es que intentes recordar todos los detalles, pues aunque no lo parezca, incluso el menor de todos ellos puede ser muy importante.

El infante asintió y cerró los ojos, inspirando con fuerza y exhalando con la misma fuerza. Entonces abrió los ojos y comenzó a contar desde su época en el orfanato. Fueron numerosas en las veces en las que tuvo que detener la narración por el simple hecho de que recordar le provocaba gran dolor. En aquellos momentos Nasha iba y le acariciaba la espalda o le daba algún abrazo, cosa que tranquilizaba enormemente al niño.

Siempre que entraba algún trabajador de aquel hospital para revisar el estado del niño, este detenía la narración y Nasha cambiaba por completo de tema para que no sospecharan de lo que hablaban. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Isaías hubo finalizado la narración.

Isaías soltó un largo suspiro y su gesto indicaba que se había quitado un peso inmenso de los hombros. Nasha por su parte analizaba su historia. No conocía a ese hombre llamado Valper Galilei, por lo que tendría que buscar información al respecto, así como información sobre el proyecto manejado por el mismo. Por ahora lo único que sabía es que aquel hombre intentaba crear un método para poder crear portadores de Excalibur y eliminó a aquellos que no podían a través de un gas venenoso. Niños..., todos eran niños...

Solo había un lugar en el cual podía obtener aquella información..., en el Vaticano, Roma.

Entonces se fijó en el pequeño rubio que estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Sin duda había sufrido mucho, pero ya estaba libre de aquel sufrimiento. Por ahora le haría descansar un poco luego de la transfusión de sangre y luego se lo llevaría con ella. Isaías por su parte no supo en qué momento se quedó durmiendo.

XXXXX

Cuando Isaías abrió los ojos observó a la que era su tutora. La mujer sonreía de forma maternal, la misma que le había dedicado a él en varias ocasiones, mientras hablaba por un aparato que tenía apoyado en su oreja.

—… te veo mañana, o pasado mañana. ¿Seguro que estarás bien? ¿No necesitas nada? De acuerdo, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ti misma jajaja. Nos vemos. Te quiero.

La mujer dejó de hablar, se apartó el aparato y le dio a un botoncito. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio le estaba mirando, lo que le mostró el aparato.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Isaías con ignorancia.

Nasha no le sorprendió en absoluto de la pregunta.

—Esto es un teléfono móvil, y con quién habla era mi hija, adoptada, igual que tú. Es una nephilim.

— ¿Nequé?

—Hija de un ángel y un humano. Pero te contaré sobre ella cuando vayamos a casa, ¿Vale?

Isaías asintió, aunque deseaba muchísimo preguntar sobre la que se había convertido en su hermana, pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado. Entonces la africana se sentó en su cama, mirándole con gran seriedad.

—Escúchame atentamente Isaías. No sé cuándo, pero solo sé que será hoy. En algún momento tú y yo nos iremos. No podemos estar mucho tiempo más porque las autoridades vendrán, y ninguno de los dos de sea eso.

— ¿Por qué?

La inocente pregunta del niño provoco sentimiento maternal en la mujer. era un niño que, aún a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, seguía conservando parte de su inocencia.

—Porque sí el mundo se entera de que tú sigues vivo, quienes te han torturado de esa manera, a ti y a todos tus compañeros, irán nuevamente a por ti para que no quede ningún testigo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte en el anonimato, que todos crean que sigues desaparecido o muerto. ¿Entiendes? —Tragando saliva, el infante asintió—. Me alegra que lo entiendas. En cuanto avise saldremos.

Isaías volvió a asentir, esperando impaciente el momento. Durante el resto del día todo siguió como era costumbre, pero después de cenar, una vez la noche tomó su puesto en el ciclo de los días, estando el apenas durmiéndose, Nasha le quitó todo lo que llevaba en el cuerpo, lo cargo y salieron por la ventana de la sala. Para sorpresa de Isaías, a pesar de estar en una tercera planta, la africana no tuvo ningún problema en aterrizar. Cualquier otro se hubiera roto las piernas o algo peor, pero ella nada.

Dejaron los terrenos del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, evitando incluso las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez afuera, Nasha tenía muy claro a dónde ibas a ir…, a su casa. No era demasiado diestra en la Magia pero en su larga vida había aprendido mucho, y la experiencia ganada más la sabiduría de aquel ser milenario había ayudado mucho.

Hubiera sido muy fácil crear un hechizo de tele transporte para llegar a casa, pero ella disfrutaba de hacer las mismas cosas que cualquier persona normal haría. En cierta manera estaba el peligro de que una vez comprobaran que no estaba identificada, que no estaba en el Sistema, las autoridades del hospital llamarían a las autoridades policiales, por lo que debía darse un poco de prisa, pero aquello le hacía emocionante.

Llevaba casi toda su vida huyendo del Sistema y ahora debía enseñar a su hijo adoptivo a hacer lo mismo. Su problema de anemia seguía existiendo, pero eso era algo que se solucionaría con el paso de las semanas, no de los días, así que no había más necesidad de estar en hospital. Por lo vivido durante su infancia y juventud, tenía mucha experiencia en casos como ese.

Una vez abandonado el hospital, Nasha llamó a un taxi y este les llevó hasta el aeródromo más cercano. Allí un viejo conocido suyo tenía un helicóptero con el cual los dejaría cerca una pista de aterrizaje donde había una pista. Allí les esperaría un piloto, también amigo suyo, con una avioneta que les llevaría hasta el continente africano.

Nasha lo tuvo difícil ya que el infante no quería subirse, estaba totalmente aterrado. el viaje fue bastante corto, pero una eternidad para el rubio. Una vez bajaron de la máquina subieron a la siguiente. Isaías tuvo que ser abrazado por Nasha dado que estaba totalmente aterrado. Aún no superaba su viaje en helicóptero, por lo que deja esa endemoniada máquina para subir a otra de aspecto aún más aterrador era mucho para el pequeño rubio. Para suerte de ambos, adulta e infante, el más pequeño de toda la avioneta se durmió al poco tiempo.

Cuando Isaías se despertó pudo comprobar que aún estaba en aquel pequeño avión. Con curiosidad se asomó a la ventilla, pero no reconocía para nada el paisaje. En los últimos meses había vivido en un lugar frío y, antes de todo el infierno que tuvo que pasar, vivió en Italia, por lo que podía reconocer paisajes como ése de Europa, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no estaba allí. Despegó su vista de aquel nuevo paisaje y lo centro en su madre adoptiva, que leía tranquilamente un periódico.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

La mujer alzó un poco los ojos, clavándolos en el rubio.

—Estamos en África, y eso que ves es la sabana. Aquí es donde nací y me crié, un lugar muy alejado del Sistema. Tanto los seres pertenecientes al mundo humano como sobrenatural no se acercan a mí territorio así que no hay peligro, salvo al que la propia Naturaleza quiera exponerte.

Isaías aún estaba curioso acerca del tema de la naturaleza que aquí había, era una región del mundo totalmente diferente de la que con antelación había tenido la oportunidad de observar, sin duda alguna, el mundo tenía muchas cosas sorprendentes.

El rubio asintió en comprensión, volviendo a observar el paisaje. En ése pequeño avión realmente no había mucho que hacer para distraerse, por lo que optó por mirar el paisaje que ofrecía la sabana africana.

Nasha miró a Isaías con una cálida sonrisa, apartando su vista de él, volviendo a su periódico. Aún falta un buen tramo de camino. Si bien no iban a ser muchas horas, faltaban al menos una hora y media, así que dejaría al rubio familiarizarse un poquito con lo que ahora sería el ambiente en donde estaría situado su nuevo hogar.

XXXXX

Una hora y cuarenta y seis minutos después habían sido suficientes para que el dúo llegara al lugar destinado. Habiéndose despedido del piloto, Nasha junto a Isaías emprendieron una caminata a la casa de la tutora, aunque no pasó mucho hasta que la africana tuvo que cargar al joven europeo dado que éste no se había recuperado de la anemia. Su cuerpo a un esquelético se negaba a hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico. Nasha, quién había visto incontables veces a niños en estados similares, sabía cómo tenía que cuidarle para que se recuperará, por lo que a pesar de las protestas de Isaías, lo cargó en brazos hasta llegar a su hogar, que quedaba a una distancia considerable teniendo en cuenta el estado del rubio.

Ambos llegaron hasta una aldea de diez casas. Los miembros de las distintas familias poseían un aspecto similar al de su tutora se encontraban en sus quehaceres cada uno centrado en lo suyo. Fueron muchos los que salvaron con amor y respeto a Nasha, saludando de paso al nuevo integrante de la aldea. Isaías no dijo nada pero respondió a los saludos gestos de manos hasta llegar a la que parecía ser la casa de su tutora.

El joven observó una casa muy humilde, hecha con ladrillos de… ¿Barro? Techo de algo que creía que era paja, unas cañas por persianas para cubrir las ventanas y poco más, aunque una casa lo suficientemente grande como para que cinco personas pudieran vivir dentro.

Nasha bajó a Isaías, dejándolo en el suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, las cual abrió esperando a que el infante entrara. Con más curiosidad que otra cosa, Isaías se adentro en la casa de su tutora. Aquella casa no tenía nada, sino que era tan humilde como las del resto que había en aquel lugar. Entonces puedo visualizar una cama bastante grande en cuanto a largo se refiere, ya que a lo ancho no lo era demasiado. Era sin duda la cama de su tutora, pues ella podría caber perfectamente en dicha cama, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un rostro muy conocido que se encontraba acostada allí, durmiendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Tosca!

Nasha observó como el rubio corría hasta la cama donde dormía la peli blanca, ahora conocida como Tosca. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa surgió en su cara. La africana supo entonces que el pequeño Isaías creía que todos sus compañeros estaban muertos, por lo que ver a uno de ellos con vida, aunque fuera durmiendo en una cama, debía de alegrarle el corazón.

Nasha se acercó lentamente a Isaías mientras este repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amiga. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza, observando aquella escena con una sonrisa maternal. Esperaba que la llegada de Isaías pudiera ayudar a despertar a la peli blanca, ahora que sabía que eran amigos. Encontrarla a ella fue la única alegría que tuvo aquel día.

.

(Flashback)

.

Hacía tiempo que Nasha no visitaba Europa. La última vez fue hace diez años y el motivo fue porque siguió a un ser maligno del centro de África que había causado una sequía anormal. Una vez que fue eliminado, un contacto y amiga suya se puso en comunicación con Nasha, informándole sobre un asunto extraño en el continente. Le habló sobre numerosos niños huérfanos que habían sido adoptados y al poco tiempo desaparecieron. La africana se puso en marcha, investigando hasta llegar al lugar donde aquellos niños habían ido a parar.

La actual Hakuryuukou estuvo haciendo una gran búsqueda, en aquel sitio bastante inhóspito oculto en la nieve. Aquellas personas involucradas en éste cruel proyecto no se merecían perdón. Muchos que habían tratado inútilmente de detenerla perecieron por tratar de hacer aquello.

Nasha, a quien se le observaba con una expresión severa y preocupada plasmada en su rostro, iba observando los pasillos de la instalación con sumo cuidado, notando así muchos sellos impresos en las paredes para que eviten que algún tipo de aura proveniente de esa instalación fuera expuesta, es decir, sellos de ocultación.

—Aguanten un poco más, ya casi llego —Pensó Nasha con angustia, esperando que por algún milagro que los niños se encontrasen aún con vida.

Sabía que las posibilidades eran bajas, pero no podía perder la esperanza de al menos encontrar a uno vivo, pero estaba preparada por si alguna catástrofe era vista.

Levemente, logró percibir un aroma peculiar.

—Veneno —Siseó la mujer alta.

Un veneno que a ella no le afectaba por el poder que yacía en su interior, pero que los organismos de los niños apenas y podrían resistirlo. Que estuvieran vivos ahora mismo sería solo cuestión de suerte. Atravesó los pasillos, revisando cada una de las salas, hasta llegar al final. Delante de ella había una puerta entreabierta, de donde podía percibir una mayor concentración de aquella mortal sustancia. Tomó unas respiraciones para calmarse. Su corazón ahora estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza y con un poco de vacilación la abrió.

Lo que allí dentro se encontraba..., eran los resultados de una cosa que solo podría describirse como…

Inhumano.

Su amiga le había informado acerca de los niños adoptados y su desaparición, pero el resto lo pudo saber gracias a más contactos que tenía en el bajo mundo, en donde muchas cosas son filtradas, información confidencial entre cosas más, y entre ellas se podían encontrar cosas muy aterradoras, cosas que solo las mentes fuertes son capaces de soportar.

Allí, ésa persona pudo saber sobre aquella aberración causada por mentes perturbadas y retorcidas que demostraban los horrores que el ser humano podía llegar a hacer. Conforme había atravesado y estudiado aquel centro al tiempo que dejaba KO a los psicópatas que aún quedaban ahí, sus ganas de segar sus vidas solo aumentaba. Jugar así con las vidas humanas…, y aún peor con niños, niños que nada tienen ni debieron haber sido partícipes de este acto tan salvaje...

Ser usados como experimentos, como ratas de laboratorio a quienes se les hacen múltiples y dolorosos experimentos, mientras que ellos usaban el nombre de Dios para hacer estos actos tan aberrantes y hacer que esos niños inocentes crean que estaban haciendo eso porque Dios así lo quiso...

Que gran mentira les habían aplicado, tarde se dieron cuenta de que eso no era obra de Dios, sino de la propia ambición de un hombre enfermo para que al final, cuando ya eran prescindibles, los eliminaran como simples objetos sin valor alguno. Dejó K.O a otro hombre que se encontraba cargando los cuerpos de varios niños para apilarlos y así destruir sus cuerpos para que no quedaran pruebas.

Podría haber visto muchas cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, incluso pudo observar la muerte de sus amigos más allegados frente a sus ojos, pero ver eso…, simplemente hacía llorar su corazón, tantas vidas con un futuro aún por delante, que pudieron haber sido más de lo que ahí fueron.

Esas esperanzas lentamente estaban desapareciendo al observar los cuerpos ya sin vida de éstos niños que murieron por creer ciegamente que aquel experimento había sido por un bien mayor. Fue entonces que llegó a la última sala a falta de revisar. Allí observó a dos hombres golpeando algo repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas con varas de metal. En el suelo había palos y trozos de madera y metal bastante destrozados e incluso algunos partidos.

—Me cago en Dios y la Virgen. ¡No hay modo de destrozar esta maldita barrera!

Nasha no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante aquella blasfemia. ¿No se supone que aquellos tipos eran cristianos?

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer. Los enviados de la Iglesia están cerca. Si nos pillan aquí ten por seguro que el castigo será insoportable. Deberíamos de…

Antes de que dijera una palabra más, Nasha corrió hacia ellos, golpeándoles en la cabeza. Los cuerpos cayeron con dureza al suelo, dejando a la africana contemplar lo que ellos estaban golpeando. Frente a ella, protegida por una barrera, la cual sin duda alguna había sido creada por un Sacred Gear, estaba una niña pequeña de cabellera blanca como la nieve de afuera, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si estaba inconsciente o simplemente durmiendo.

—Albion, ¿qué tal el veneno?

— [Aún sigue en el aire. Si esa mocosa sale de su barrera no durará mucho]

Nasha frunció el ceño, observando a los adultos, quienes tenían sus máscaras de gas puestas. El primer instinto que le llegó fue el de quitarles las máscaras, pero aquello les podría causar la muerte y eso no sería un castigo…, solo sería una salida, una vía rápida para evitar a la justicia. Por eso decidió tomar un camino arriesgado. Apuntó con su mano izquierda a la barrera y una voz resonó en todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que un par de alas blancas surgieron a su espalda, alas que poseían ocho plumas cada una de energía.

[Divide] [Divide]

La barrera poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más débil hasta que simplemente desapareció. Al instante Nasha cogió a la niña, metiéndola entre sus ropas, saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, perdiéndose en la nieve hasta que estuvo totalmente segura de que nadie se encontraba cerca. Podía sentir numerosas presencias: una era de un niño, un superviviente quizás, y las otras eran sin duda la de enviados del Vaticano.

Una vez estuvo segura no perdió el tiempo y usando un nuevo hechizo desapareció de aquel frío lugar, pasando ahora a estar en un lugar que distaba mucho del anterior. Se trataba de la sabana africana, para quienes conocían los terrenos de aquel lugar del mundo. Era noche cerrada pero podía divisar perfectamente frente a ella una casa humilde. Atravesó la puerta y pudo ver a una niña sentada en una silla, jugando con varios juguetes que la propia Nasha le había hecho.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

—La he encontrado en Europa. Está un poco enferma. Necesito que la cuides hasta que vuelva, ¿vale?

—Tranquila, yo la cuidaré.

—Gracias. Por cierto, deberías estar durmiendo.

Nasha dejó a la niña peliblanca en su cama suspirando un poco y, usando el hechizo usado con anterioridad, volvió de nueva cuenta a Europa, comenzó con la búsqueda del niño que había sentido con anterioridad. Mientras tanto, la niña de la casa comenzaba a cuidar de la desconocida hasta que la mujer volviera. Se lo había encomendado, y no le fallaría.

XXXXX

Habían pasado varios días desde que Nasha había dejado a aquella inquilina en su hogar, dos días sin despertarse, lo cual preocupaba a la niña de aquella casa. Pero el que no abriera los ojos no había impedido que la niña la cuidara momento, incluso haciendo que bebiera agua y comida hecha líquido. Su tutora le había enseñado a hacer tragar a un cuerpo dormido, de modo que así podía mantenerse alimentado. Lo peor era tener que cambiarle el pañal, si, pañal, porque prefería cambiar un pañal a estar cambiando las sábanas cada dos por tres.

Al tercer día la albina al fin abrió los ojos de nuevo. Su mirada observó el extraño techo. Era totalmente al que había visto en las últimas semanas. Dado que estaba sumamente cansada no intentó moverse, y además, eso ya no importaba. No podía hacer nada en contra de sus captores.

— ¡Oh, has despertado! —Con la vista cansada miró a su lado, donde vio a una niña un poco mayor que ella. La otra niña sonrió y se acercó—. Tranquila, nada debes temer. Ahora estás a salvo. Mi tutora te salvó, así que descansa sin miedo.

La sonrisa sincera de aquella niña extraña fue suficiente para que el adolorido y cansado corazón de la albina pudiera descansar en paz, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir tranquilamente, cosa que no hacía desde…, ni recordaba cuanto.

—Oh, tengo que ir a comprar. Tu tranquila, volveré pronto.

Lo último que escuchó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue una puerta cerrarse.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Nasha dejó Isaías con Tosca y se acercó a la mesilla de la habitación. Allí había una nota escrita en japonés, por lo que supuso que se trataba de su hija, ya que el inglés no lo dominaba aún. Nasha no conocía en japonés pero gracias a Albion era capaz de hablar cualquier lengua del mundo, por lo que usó el traductor de Google para traducir la nota mientras una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro conforme iba leyendo. Aquella niña era muy atenta, y no parecía haberse ido hacía mucho. Volvería pronto.

Mientras Isaías se quedaba al lado de la cama, con sus manos agarrando la de la niña, ella decidió comenzar a preparar la comida, adaptándola para los dos infantes anémicos. Ella y la niña de la casa comerían algo más sólido. Isaías, luego de un rato de llorar de felicidad y ver que su amiga estaba bien, se dio cuenta de que su tutora no estaba al lado. Escuchó una serie de ruidos y decidió ir hasta su origen, encontrándose a la alta mujer preparando comida.

Su estómago gruñó cuando el olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. No le gustaba comer líquido, pero comer eso era mejor que no comer nada, y desde que volvió a comer luego del proyecto decidió no volver a desperdiciar ni un solo gramo de comida ni quejarse por ningún tipo de alimento.

se quedó de pie, observando a su tutora preparar los alimentos en aquella pequeña cocina. Nasha no parecía necesitar demasiado para poder cocinar, y él no iba a quejarse de nada de aquel lugar. espero paciente, observando con todo detalle como aquella mujer preparaba dos tipos de alimento, el de Tosca y el suyo, y el que suponía que era para ella y su hija adoptada.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a nadie más en aquella casa, solo estaban ellos tres.

— ¿Y dónde está la ne…, la ne...?

Nasha torció un poco de cuello para ver a Isaías. Sabía que el pequeño rubio había estado allí desde hacía largo rato, pero dado que él no había dicho nada y no la había molestado en absoluto, decidió seguir con su tarea de cocina, pero al fin se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una persona más.

—Nephilim. Ahora mismo no se encuentra en casa porque ha ido a por agua al pozo, pero volverá en un rato.

Isaías asintió y volvió junto a Tosca ya que Nasha había terminado de preparar la comida.

—Jovencito —Isaías volteo de nuevo a la cocina donde la africana le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera—. ¿No deberías de ayudar a preparar la mesa para comer? Ella no se va a mover de allí, así que no tienes que estar todo el tiempo encima suyo mientras duerme.

Isaías se sonrojó por vergüenza, pero dado que él no hacía ese tipo de cosas desde no recordaba ni cuándo, tampoco cayó en la cuenta. Se levantó de un brinco, sintiendo al tiempo que corría a la cocina para que su tutora le explicará que tenía que hacer. Nasha no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio la respuesta del niño, acariciándole la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado. Entonces alguien entró en la casa sin siquiera llamar. El nuevo inquilino se quedó parado, y un segundo después gritó.

— ¡Nasha, has vuelto!

Isaías observó un tanto asombrado a la niña que había entrado en la casa, saltando sobre la alta mujer con una gran sonrisa de alegría. El rubio pensaba que su hija era de sangre, pero al ver a aquella niña pudo entender que era como él, adoptada, pues eran tan distintas como el día y la noche. Cuando el abrazo entre ambas se deshizo, la hija adoptiva de Nasha clavó su mirada en él, asustándole, pues aquella mirada desprendía gran desprecio y odio.

— ¿Y yo que he hecho?

 **...**

 **Erendir:** hemos decidido dejarle a Kiba su nombre original, Isaías. Lo decimos para aclararlo. Propuse colaboración para esta historia, y aquí tengo a dos colaboradores. Esperamos que os guste esta historia.

 **Red snorlax 42:** esperamos que esta historia sea del agrado de todos ustedes, porque nosotros le vemos bastante futuro.

 **AlexxD904:** Realmente es una historia a la que le vemos un gran potencial, un proyecto bastante interesante y para mí una gran experiencia, esperamos que sea de su agrado.


	3. Reflejos

High School DxD no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Nosotros hacemos esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirnos. Hay grandes posibilidades de aparición de violencia, palabrotas y demás, pero ya lo hemos puesto en categoría M, así que ya hemos avisado.

—comentarios

—pensamientos

—*teléfono, holograma…*

— [Ddraig, Albion…]

 **…**

 **Los autores son los miembros de este perfil**

 **Pueden ver sus demás historias en sus respectivos perfiles**

 **pd: reviews siempre al final del capítulo y justo después comentarios de los autores**

 **...**

Capítulo 2:

 **Reflejos**

 **...**

La tensión era más que palpable en aquella casa. La hija adoptiva de Nasha tenía su mirada clavada en el que consideraba un intruso indeseado. Isaías no sabía el motivo de la mirada, pero le causaba cierto pavor. Sus ojos eran fríos y agresivos, y lo que le generaba era unas ganas inmensas de esconderse de dicha mirada.

Aquella niña, o más bien adolescente, parecía ser un poco mayor que él. Seguramente debía rondar los catorce o quince años.

— ¿Quién es este? —Siseó la morena con un tono que demostraba su aborrecimiento por aquella presencia.

Nasha suspiró. Sabía de sobra que algo así iba a pasar, pero pensaba que luego de tres años su hija adoptiva habría aprendido a relacionarse mejor con el género contrario, los varones.

—Akeno, ¿qué hemos estado hablando y tratando estos años? —La niña desvío molesta la mirada—. Este niño se llama Isaías y es tu hermano. Por favor, intenta llevarte bien con él —La ahora conocida como Akeno miró de reojo al rubio, aun demostrando con su mirada los mismos sentimientos—. Por favor —Akeno volteó su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su tutora, asintiendo—. Muchas gracias —La mujer posó una mano en la cabeza de la niña, acariciándola, haciendo sonreír a la nephilim—. Y bueno, la niña que traje el otro día se llama Tosca, y es tu nueva hermana.

La mirada de Akeno se clavó en la peli blanca, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Isaías, esta es Akeno, Akeno Himejima.

—Himejima-Sahinkaya —Corrigió la morena con una sonrisa.

Nasha sonrió al añadido de la nephilim. La africana sabía de sobra que Akeno no la veía como una madre, pero si como alguien de confianza, alguien en quien confiar, tanto como para añadir su apellido al propio. Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera verla como una madre, pero solo habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de su madre biológica, por lo que sería extremadamente raro que pudiera verla de esa manera. Pero, a pesar de la felicidad que le producía el ser una persona de total confianza para la pequeña Himejima, la portadora de Albion también había notado la enorme dependencia de Akeno hacia ella, cosa que había estado trabajando para eliminar. Una cosa era tener cierta dependencia hacia alguien, eso lo entendía, pero ser extremadamente dependiente de alguien era muy peligroso, eso lo sabía muy bien, y Akeno tenía una inmensa dependencia que debía ir menguando poco a poco hasta que esta dejara de existir

—Así que tú eres la nephilim, ¿no? —Curioseó el rubio mientras observaba atentamente a la morena, quien le devolvió la mirada, mostrando claramente su desagrado, aunque intentaba disminuirlo por petición de su tutora—. Tenía entendido que los nephilims eran gigantes.

—En comparación con los humanos de la época antigua, los nephilims ciertamente debían parecer gigantes ya que llegaban al metro ochenta de altura cuando los humanos de por aquel entonces medían una media de metro y medio o metro sesenta. Es por eso que se les llamaban gigantes —Explicó Nasha divertida al ver la mueca de Akeno, quien sentía que le había insultado—. El rasgo característico de los nephilims es que poseen aura híbrida, es decir humana y angelical, y alas del color de su parte sobrenatural.

Akeno, aun a pesar de no querer mostrar esas "horribles" alas, sacó a relucir. Isaías quedó asombrado ante lo que veía, un par de alas de plumas negras que nada tenían de feas. La joven Himejima observó de reojo aquellas alas, las cuales le resultaba más que desagradables, pues le recordaba a las que poseía su padre, el principal motivo de que su familia materna hubiera asesinado a su madre y hubieran intentado matarla a ella en el pasado. Isaías se acercó lentamente, asombrado por aquellas alas. Extendió una de sus manos para tocarlas, pero Akeno rápidamente las guardó, enseñando los dientes al joven rubio. Isaías casi se cae de culo por tal repentino movimiento de su nueva "hermana".

Nasha casi estalla de la risa por aquella actuación, pero puso una mano nuevamente en la cabeza de la nephilim, quien la miró de reojo, dando media vuelta para ir a alguna parte de la casa. Isaías la siguió con su mirada, un tanto extrañado por el actuar de la morena. Nasha, al ver el desconcierto en los ojos del infante, se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Aquel niño que estaba entre los doce y trece años aún no había dado el estirón, o eso parecía.

—No deberías intentar cosas como esa sin pedir permiso. Piensa que las alas de criaturas como ella son una parte importante de su cuerpo, como si fuera un brazo o una pierna, así que debes pedirle permiso y esperar a que ella te lo conceda —Isaías asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería su tutora. En verdad sería extraño que no evitaras el contacto de alguien que acabas de conocer cuando este intente tocarle el brazo o la pierna—. Además, Akeno odia sus alas por lo que le pasó. Pero eso yo no te lo contaré, debe ser ella quien lo haga, pero no la presiones, deja que sea ella quien te lo cuente por propia voluntad.

Decir que Isaías no tenía curiosidad acerca del tema era mentir, más sin embargo, al recordar la reacción de su "hermana" al principio fue suficiente para mermar la curiosidad del pequeño rubio. Asintió en comprensión no queriendo intentar adentrarse en aguas turbulentas por mucha curiosidad que él tuviese acerca del tema, aunque estaba asombrado de que Akeno tuviera un gran odio a sus alas.

— _S_ on bonitas... —fue el distante pensamiento de Isaías hacia las alas de su nueva hermana.

Nasha, entonces procedió a ir a otra habitación y a Isaías le parecía una especie de señal, pero no sin antes ver la casa con mucha curiosidad, parecía diferente a cualquier otro lugar en el que ha estado, si el calor del sitio no decía mucho, pero la alegría lo inundó al saber que este sería su hogar. La casa de Nasha podía verse desde dos puntos de vista: el primero sería pensar que, a comparación del resto de habitantes de la zona, la Hakuryuukou tenía una inmensa mansión de tres habitaciones, una cocina, una sala de estar, otra multiusos y dos baños, pero ahí entraba el otro punto de vista; Nasha era la guardiana de todo aquel lugar, y como tal le habían recompensado, en cierta manera, con una casa bastante grande. En un principio la portadora no supo qué hacer con tanto espacio, pero entonces llegó Akeno, y ahora Tosca e Isaías. En verdad aquella casa ya no parecía tan grande, sino que era más que perfecta para que todos pudieran vivir cómodamente.

Isaías observaba todo con fascinación, pues en comparación al último lugar donde había vivido, y el propio orfanato, aquello era una mansión, un paraíso. Podía ser humilde en cuanto a decoración, pero en cuanto a tamaño era otra cosa, pero bueno. La última habitación que Nasha le mostró fue la que a partir de aquel entonces sería su cuarto.

—Bueno Isaías, éste es tu cuarto. Espero que te guste.

La habitación en sí no tenía nada más que una cama, una mesilla de noche y un armario de tamaño normal, pero a Isaías le pareció perfecto—. Debería comprarte algunas cosas ya que me parece muy simple para que un niño viva aquí.

—No soy un niño. ¡Tengo trece años! —Exclamó ofendido por ser llamado niño a pesar de estar en la adolescencia.

—Perdón, perdón —Se disculpó con una pequeña risa—. ¿Pero qué piensas de la remodelación? Podríamos dejarla un poco más adecuada para un adolescente como tú.

Isaías abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. En verdad nunca había tenido nada, ni durante el tiempo en el orfanato ni durante el tiempo que estuvo en el _Proyecto_. En el orfanato les trataban bien, pero no podían brindarles muchas cosas, además de lo básico, así que en aquel momento, cuando Nasha le propuso aquello, el joven rubio no sabía que responder porque simplemente no sabía si quería algo que no estuviera ya allí.

—Yo..., yo..., no..., no creo..., no creo que me haga falta nada... —Respondió luego de unos segundos.

Nasha asintió.

—Bueno, no tiene porqué ser ahora. Hay tiempo. Pero si en algún momento tienes interés en tener algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo, que no te avergüence hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Y ya, con el interior de la casa mostrada, y explicado el funcionamiento de electrodomésticos y demás, salieron afuera para continuar explorando los terrenos del hogar de la Hakuryuukou.

— ¿Y dónde dormirá Tosca? —Curioseó el rubio mientras observaba las frutas y hortalizas del huerto trasero de la casa.

—He pensado que lo hará en la habitación de Akeno, si a ella no le molesta.

— ¿Crees que le molestará? —Isaías frunció el ceño al pensar que la nephilim reusara a convivir en la misma habitación con su amiga peliblanca.

—Para nada. A Akeno parece agradarle Tosca, o por lo menos en parte. Una vez despierte y se conozcan un poco más propondré la idea.

—Ya veo. Me parece bien.

—Me alegra escuchar tu aprobación.

Continuaron con la exploración de la casa y sus alrededores. Isaías estaba más que encantado, sobre todo por la increíble cantidad de plantas y arbustos, por no mencionar que los huertos y plantaciones le habían llamado la atención. Quizás y podría dedicarse a la agricultura.

XXXXX

Varios días habían pasado desde el rescate de los dos jóvenes adolescentes europeos. La peli blanca seguía durmiendo, posiblemente debido al efecto descontrolado de su Sacred Gear, o esa era la teoría de Nasha, cosa que provocaba cierto malestar, tristeza y nerviosismo en Isaías. El rubio tenía su cuarto ya estaba acomodado con algunas cosas más, como un escritorio, con su respectiva silla, y algunos adornos, aunque no solía apartarse de la cama de su amiga salvo para algunas cosas como comer y dormir o hacer sus necesidades más básicas, cosa que Nasha intentaba evitar que pasara ya que no hacía bien en Isaías. Era por ese motivo que intentaba sacarlo afuera de la casa, sobre todo para hacer pequeños ejercicios y así pudiera recuperar la fortaleza que un muchacho de su edad debía tener.

Akeno también solía cuidar de la nueva inquilina el tiempo que no estuviera en la escuela o en sus quehaceres, incluyendo éstos el entrenamiento de sus poderes.

Unos días luego del rescate de ambos, con la luna llena en lo alto, con las estrellas iluminando el oscuro techo, en la cama que ocupaba la peli blanca, ésta comenzó a mover levemente su cuerpo, removerse un tanto intranquila, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Varios pequeños quejidos resonaron en aquella habitación, llamando la atención del único presente.

— ¡Tosca! —Una voz conocida gritó su nombre por lo que buscó como pudo aquella voz—. Tosca soy yo —Un par de manos cogieron su mano derecha con gran cuidado una de las suyas.

La niña parpadeó repetidas veces, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía rara y le costaba enfocar. Isaías se aterró al pensar que algo malo le habría pasado en su cabeza o su vista o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. No fue hasta que vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que su corazón se relajó, siendo sustituido el terror por la tranquilidad.

—Isaías... —Susurró la niña.

—Tosca... Tosca...

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al ver nuevamente los ojos de su amiga mientras murmuraba su nombre.

—Isaías...

—Dime.

—Tengo hambre...

Una risa estalló en la casa, llamando la atención de las otras dos féminas de aquel hogar. Nasha y Akeno se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación, clavando su mirada en Tosca. Con cuidado y lentitud ambas se adentraron en la habitación que Akeno y Tosca compartían, aunque la peli blanca no la supiera.

—Hola Tosca —Saludó la africana con una sonrisa maternal—. Me alegro verte despierta y consciente. Yo soy Nasha y ella es Akeno. Os encontré hace varios días y os traje a mi casa. Puedes estar tranquila, nadie aquí te hará daño.

—Yo..., tengo hambre...

Nasha asintió con una sonrisa mientras se iba a la cocina a por un plato de comida que pudiera digerir la niña. Ella estaba peor que el rubio debido a que esté había podido comenzar a ingerir alimentos más sólidos ya que estaba despierto, pero como ella había estado dormida no podía darle otra cosa que no fuera papillas o semejantes.

Preparó un pequeño plato de lo que había sobrado de su comida, la cual trituró hasta convertirla en papilla. Luego fue hasta la cama, donde de una forma lenta y pausada le dio a la débil niña el alimento. Isaías no se movió en ningún momento de su sitio, sonriendo al ver como su mejor amiga comía lentamente. Él sabía lo duro que era aquello, pues lo que más quería luego de haber sido rescatado era comer como nunca antes, pero aquello era imposible pues hubiera sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Comer papillas poco a poco era un suplicio, pero era mejor eso a engullir como si no hubiera mañana y que su cuerpo lo rechazara.

Akeno también se quedó observando a su tutora dar de comer a su nueva compañera de habitación. Le resultaba imposible pensar en ambos como hermanos, sobre todo con el varón, pero aunque no pensara en ambos de esa manera tenía que ponerle esfuerzo en que pudiera tener una buena relación con ambos, más que nada para no hacer difícil la convivencia y que ésta fuera tranquila en su nuevo hogar.

Una vez que la africana hubo finalizado su tarea de alimentar a la peli blanca, la incorporó lentamente para que se quedara sentada en la cama. Isaías sonrío un poco divertido, pues recordaba que a él le hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

—Bien, ahora deberías quedarte así para que los jugos gástricos de tu estómago no asciendan por tu esófago. Debo marcharme a realizar unas tareas. Akeno queda a cargo, cualquier cosa que necesites se la puedes pedir, que no te dé vergüenza.

Los tres desviaron su mirada a la nephilim, quien asistió a las palabras de su tutora. Al ver la afirmación de la morena, Nasha se levantó y abandonó la casa, a saber para hacer qué cosa, quedando ahora los tres niños solos.

—Es muy amable —Fueron las palabras de Tosca luego de que la adulta se marchara.

Akeno clavó sus ojos en la niña, quien sonreía de pura alegría.

—Me alegra que te guste, pues a partir de ahora viviremos con ella. Ahora es nuestra tutora.

— ¿Tutora?

—Sí, cuidara de nosotros a partir de ahora.

—Está bien.

Akeno frunció el ceño al contemplar la sonrisa de Tosca, no entendiendo como era posible capaz de aceptar algo así de alguien que acabas de conocer.

— ¿En serio te parece bien? ¿No deberías de desconfiar luego de lo que has vivido?

Isaías hizo una mueca al escuchar el duro tono de su nueva compañera de casa, pero su mejor amiga negó con la cabeza, manteniendo aún la sonrisa en su rostro.

—No puedo desconfiar de ella porque mi corazón me dice que no es mala. Nos ha rescatado, nos ha permitido vivir con ella y cuidarnos, y tú parece que vives con ella desde hace mucho y estás muy bien.

—Eres muy ingenua. ¿Y si esto es un plan para ganarnos vuestra confianza y hacer algo parecido a lo que pasasteis?

Isaías estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritar, reclamarle que estuviera siendo tan dura con Tosca, cuando ésta apenas llevaba una hora despierta, pero la misma apretó con fuerza su mano sin perder la sonrisa.

—Es posible, pero no lo creo. Sois buenas personas, eso es lo que creo.

Akeno quedó impactada y asombrada por las sinceras palabras de Tosca y su sonrisa llena de confianza en las mismas. Era como una luz pura en medio de un mar de oscuridad. La nephilim no supo que hacer en ese momento, estaba demasiado impactada como para pensar en algo.

Isaías volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en Akeno. Sonrío orgulloso de que Tosca la hubiera desarmado con sus sinceras palabras y su sonrisa angelical. Boqueando como un pez, la morena salió de su habitación y posteriormente de la casa. Mientras caminaba por las cercanías quedó muy pensativa. Aquella niña un año menor que ella había vivido cosas horribles, y aun así mantenía aquella sonrisa y aquel carácter amable, bondadoso. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía saberlo, no cabía en su cabeza. Ella había sufrido mucho por culpa de su familia materna y su padre, y le resultaba imposible pensar en perdonarles. Es más, le resultaba imposible pensar que hubiera mantenido una actitud como la de la peli blanca.

El tiempo pasó y Nasha no llegaba a casa. Tosca e Isaías hablaron un poco, además de que Isaías no se quería separar de la peliblanca. Nasha llegó poco después para encontrar a Isaías durmiendo al lado de Tosca, lo cual generó una sonrisa en la africana. La joven europea había estado ocupando su cama todo ese tiempo, pero aquello no le importaba a la africana, quien gustosa lo cedería siempre a alguien necesitado.

— ¿Ha sido duro? —Interrogó una voz a su espalda.

La africana miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose su mirada con la de la nephilim. Una suave sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Nasha, tranquilizando a Akeno.

—Tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal.

El asunto en sí había tratado de cazadores furtivos que habían intentado cazar varios elefantes que se encontraban en la reserva protegida por Nasha. La mujer era una amante de los animales y rechazaba su caza indiscriminada, ya fuera para vender en algún país extranjero o por el simple hecho de matar. Le aborrecía, y normalmente no tenía piedad con los cazadores furtivos. Sus encuentros con estos solían acabar de dos posibles maneras: o bien los cazadores furtivos morían durante el enfrentamiento o los entregaba a policía, militares o asociaciones que luchaban contra dicha caza, todos ellos castigando con severidad a los cazadores.

—Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Cuándo podré ir contigo?

Desde que había sido rescatada por la Sahinkaya, Akeno jamás la había acompañado porque podría resultar muy peligroso aún con sus capacidades. Puede que sí, que fueran humanos normales y corrientes, pero las armas humanas seguían siendo mortales para todo ser que no fuera un Dios. Muchos se olvidaban de que las armas humanas podían atravesar sus pieles, sus órganos, destrozar sus músculos y huesos aunque se defendieran con Magia. La Magia podía detener la munición, pero el propio impacto de la bala aumentaba el consumo del escudo así como si fuera un ataque mágico. Nasha no llevaría a Akeno a una misión hasta que ésta no hubiera desarrollado su poder y capacidades hasta un mínimo, mínimo que la africana pensaba que la híbrida había alcanzado, pero por un obvio motivo no pudo llevarla con ella.

—La próxima vez, cuando ambos estén recuperados —Nasha se sentó en la cama, observando a los dos jóvenes europeos—. Akeno, te tengo una propuesta.

— ¿?

—Verás, Isaías ocupará uno de los cuartos y he pensado que, ya que ambas sois chicas y con sólo un año de diferencia, Tosca podría vivir en tu cuarto —Desvió su mirada a la nephilim, quien fruncía el ceño pensativa—. Al igual que tú, ella no ha tenido hermanos, y creo que sería buena idea que estuvierais juntas.

—Hummm —La Himejima se cruzó de brazos—. Bueno..., creo que podría al menos intentarlo.

Nasha quedó sorprendida por sus palabras, pues estaba esperando una negativa dura y contundente, pero ese no había sido el caso. ¿Había pasado algo mientras no estaba?

—Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida Akeno. Sinceramente esperaba un NO rotundo.

La joven se sonrojo un tanto avergonzada.

—Piensas muy mal de mí —Se quejó haciendo un mohín.

—Bueno, hablo desde lo experimentado contigo. Siempre has sido reacia con desconocidos, incluso lo fuiste conmigo durante mucho tiempo —La adulta sonrió divertida, provocando que Akeno sonriera de vuelta—. Entendí la situación de entonces y la entiendo ahora, pero aun así me siento sorprendida y agradada. Entonces aprovecharé para encargar varios pedidos.

Dicho eso se levantó de la cama para acercarse al único teléfono de la casa, un viejo teléfono pero funcional. Akeno, mientras tanto, se marchó a su cuarto para comenzar a ordenarlo. No tenía nada que hacer, así que podía aprovechar el tiempo y dejarlo preparado para los nuevos muebles que iban a entrar ahí. En verdad no sabía si Tosca aceptaría la proposición de mudarse al cuarto de la nephilim, pero tampoco le costaba demasiado esfuerzo hacer los cambios.

La noche llegó y con ella el olor de la cena a las fosas nasales de ambos europeos. Tosca fue la primera en abrir los ojos, con su estómago rugiendo por probar bocado, aunque fuera papilla o puré. Nasha apareció con dos platos, uno en cada mano, y detrás suyo Akeno con una pequeña mesa.

—Esta noche cenaremos aquí ya que nuestra joven compañera no está todavía apta para salir de la cama, aunque sea para cenar.

Informó la africana mientras tendía uno de los platos a Isaías y el otro lo colocaba en la mesilla de noche al lado de su cama, saliendo a por otros dos platos. Akeno dejó la mesa junto a la cama, yendo justo después a por dos sillas, una para ella y otra para Isaías. Nasha se sentó en la cama junto a Tosca, dándole de comer poco a poco casi al mismo tiempo que ella degustaba su propia comida. La adulta intentó evitar cualquier tema desagradable, incitando a los dos más jóvenes a realizarle cualquier pregunta. Fue una cena bastante agradable para los cuatro, debía admitir Akeno, pues incluso ella misma lo había pasado agradable, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que había dos personas desconocidas en casa.

—Tosca, desde hoy dormirás con Akeno, si te parece bien —Propuso de pronto Nasha a la joven peliblanca.

La mencionada miró primero a la africana y luego a la híbrida con los ojos brillantes, entusiasmada por compartir cuarto con otra chica. Había compartido cuarto con anterioridad, tanto en el orfanato como en el lugar del _Proyecto_ , aunque éste último no fue nada agradable, pero siempre con un mínimo de diez personas. Compartir con solo una se le antojaba interesante.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría!

La adulta asintió satisfecha.

—Me alegra escuchar tu aprobación. En seguida prepararé el cuarto para que lo compartáis. Mañana mismo te mudarás a dicho cuarto. Ya he realizado los pedidos y éstos vendrán mañana, así que acomodaremos los nuevos muebles para que puedas vivir allí con total comodidad.

— ¡Bien!

Isaías desvío su mirada hacia Akeno un tanto sorprendido. En verdad no esperaba que su nueva hermana fuera a aceptar compartir su cuarto con una niña que prácticamente acababa de conocer. La japonesa tenía una pequeña sonrisa. No parecía estar del todo feliz, pero tampoco disgustada con la propuesta de su tutora.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Nasha como Akeno e Isaías remodelaron el cuarto de la nephilim para que pudiera caber la nueva cama así como un armario más grande para ambas chicas. Pero como era de esperarse Akeno prohibió a Isaías acercarse a ciertos lugares de la habitación. Al principio el rubio no entendió en motivo de aquello, pero después de que la africana le explicará sobre la privacidad, entiéndase las cosas personales de Akeno, incluida la ropa interior, Isaías solo asintió un tanto sonrojado..., y con cierta curiosidad.

Había cosas extrañas para Isaías, una mesita pequeña... ¿Por qué era tan pequeña? Dejo de lado la mesa para seguir observando la habitación. Akeno era una chica bastante ordenada, no había cosas regadas en el suelo. Aparentemente su ropa totalmente acomodada en el armario, habían también pocos juguetes y muchos libros con el mismo idioma en el que su tutora hablaba habitualmente.

Posteriormente de haber visto lo que pudo ya que había lugares que no podía ver debido a la prohibición de Akeno, tuvieron que ayudar a mover algunos muebles para así hacer más espacio del que habían estado planeando hacer.

No les llevo mucho tiempo mover los muebles para que se pudiera meter los nuevos, así como dejarlo todo preparado para que la nueva inquilina tome posesión. Una vez este estuvo totalmente preparado, Nasha alzó a Tosca con sumo cuidado ante la atenta mirada de ambos jóvenes adolescentes. La peliblanca dejó escapar un leve gritillo de alegría al contemplar el cuarto que iba a compartir desde aquel día con Akeno.

— ¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta! —Exclamó aún en brazos de la africana.

El propio cuarto en sí le parecía algo hermoso, lo cual infló un poco el ego de Akeno, quien sonrió orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nasha dejó a Tosca en la cama mientras la peliblanca estudiaba con gran alegría su nuevo cuarto. Era algo totalmente distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera compartido antes. Esta habitación que compartiría era muy acogedora, tenía ese toque bonito y agradable, obviamente todo era más cómodo en cuanto a suavidad la cama, era acolchonadita y se hundía un poco, pero para Tosca eso era gloria. Isaías sonrió alegre, pues ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga era algo que le alegraba el corazón.

XXXXX

Con el paso de las semanas Isaías y Tosca fueron recuperando sus fuerzas. Sus cuerpos ya no estaban tan secos como para contemplar todos sus huesos, sino que tenían la forma que los niños de trece años debían tener. Habían recuperado su salud y fortaleza, y eso era algo que alegraba a Nasha. Ella no permitía que la gente pasara hambre, o por lo menos la que viviera en las cercanías. A pesar de todo su poder, ella no podía alimentar a todos los que pasaban hambre, solo podía ayudar a un reducido número de personas, pero eso era mejor que no ayudar a nadie.

Nasha se encontraba sentada leyendo tranquilamente un libro, mientras Akeno observaba a Tosca e Isaías juguetear tranquilamente. Mientras los veía recordó lo que ellos habían pasado anteriormente antes de llegar ahí. La duda acerca de la supervivencia de Tosca apareció en la mente de la nephilim ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Akeno miró a Tosca fijamente por unos momentos, sin más habló.

—Oye Tosca, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo lograste sobrevivir? —Preguntó de pronto Akeno.

Los dos jóvenes europeos detuvieron el juego por aquella pregunta que hasta ahora no había surgido en sus mentes. A pesar de que hayan pasado unos dos meses desde que fueran rescatados por Nasha, habían estado tan ocupados en recuperarse que en ningún momento se habían replanteado aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que Tosca hubiera sobrevivido? Isaías clavó sus ojos en los de Tosca. Él había sobrevivido gracias a Nasha, pero Tosca no había ido a un hospital, ella no había necesitado tratamiento para un veneno. Simplemente fue encontrada por su tutora y llevado a su nuevo hogar. ¿Cómo había sido aquello posible? Tosca debería haber muerto por el gas venenoso.

—Es cierto... Los dos respiramos el gas... —Murmuró el rubio.

Los dos jóvenes de más edad observaron con aire investigador a la peliblanca, que se cohibió un poco ante ambas miradas tan demandantes de respuesta a aquel misterio.

—Y-yo no sé nada. En un momento estaba a punto de morir junto a los demás y al otro me desperté en este lugar. ¡No sé nada!

—Pues si tú no sabes nada, entonces...

Ahora la mirada se desvió hacia Nasha, que leía tranquilamente un libro. La mujer coloco un marca páginas en la hoja por la cual había detenido su lectura y luego cerró el libro, el cual colocó sobre una mesita.

—Sí, yo sé cómo logró sobrevivir, pero dado que nunca me habéis preguntado, no veía la necesidad de explicar nada.

—Pues ahora cuéntanos. ¿Cómo fue posible?

—Eso es porque Tosca activó, de manera inconsciente me atrevo a decir, su Sacred Gear.

Tosca e Isaías se miraron sin entender de qué hablaba, pero Akeno frunció el ceño. Obviamente ella sabía que era una Sacred Gear, su propia tutora así se lo había mostrado, ella conocía la identidad de Nasha.

— ¿Sacred..., Gear...? ¿Eso qué es?

La explicación fue larga, pues Nasha quería explicarlo todo con tranquilidad para que ambos jóvenes no tuvieran demasiadas dudas.

—Entonces ¿son como habilidades especiales? —El rostro de Isaías parecía bastante curioso, las habilidades que te permiten esas Sacred Gear eran diversas, aun así había tomado un poco mal el concepto.

—Auuu... Suena muy complicado —Nasha se rio un poco de la clara confusión de Tosca, pero era de esperarse, las Sacred Gear eran un tema bastante complicado debido a que incluso ahora los cambios siempre han estado presentes.

Luego de la explicación, y al comprobar que los dos jóvenes no parecían entender demasiado, Nasha se puso en pie, separándose de su asiento, caminando hasta el lugar adecuado para mostrar su propia Sacred Gear. Ante la mirada impactada de ambos, un par de alas surgieron en la espalda de la africana. Se trataban de dos enormes alas blancas de dragón con ocho "plumas" de energía de un color azul tan claro que transparentaba.

— ¡Wow!

Tosca se puso en pie rápidamente, observando a la mujer desde diferentes ángulos para observar mejor aquellas alas.

—Esta es mi Sacred Gear, la Divine Dividing, una de las trece Longinus.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tienes una de las más poderosas! —Exclamó Isaías con total asombro.

—Así es.

— ¿Entonces de qué tipo es la mía? —Interrogó Tosca alzando la mano.

—La tuya es una Sacred Gear de tipo barrera. Es por eso que pudiste sobrevivir al gas venenoso, porque la barrera te sumió en un profundo sueño mientras evitaba aquel mortal veneno.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer con ella además de evitar respirar veneno?

Nasha ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba el techo pensativa.

—Bueno, puedes crear barreras para defenderte de cualquier cosa, también para entrar en lugares imposibles para el resto por motivos de veneno o semejantes, también puedes defenderte de los mismos... ¡ah!, también puedes encerrar a alguien en una barrera. Esos son algunos posibles que me vienen a la mente ahora mismo.

Isaías miró con envidia a su amiga peli blanca, envidioso de que ella tuviera tal poder y él no. Nasha se dio cuenta de esto, así como del motivo de que el rubio tuviera esa mueca en su rostro.

—Tú también tienes una —Le dijo al susodicho.

Tanto Tosca como Akeno observaron con asombro a Isaías, quien se señalaba a sí mismo impactado por aquella revelación.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. Todo portador de Sacred Gear tiene un aura que indica su presencia. Tú posees una, de eso no te quepa la menor duda. La cuestión es si deseas saber cuál es y aprender a usarla u olvidarte de ella. No por portarla tienes que usarla.

El joven rubio entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Durante varios segundos aquella casa estuvo en total silencio, silencio interrumpido por los sonidos del exterior.

— ¿Tú que me recomiendas?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Te aconsejaría que aprendieras a usarla y sacarle el máximo partido. Un humano con Sacred Gear es un plato de lujo para cualquier organización o Facción. Puede que no tengas la oportunidad de reencarnar o ascender, pero hay otros medios para que logren unirte a sus filas. El no desarrollar tu poder solo te hará más débil, pero obtener demasiado poder también te hará objetivo, como me ha pasado a mí.

— ¿Y no tienes miedo?

Una sonrisa divertida surgió en el rostro de Nasha.

—Soy la Hakuryuukou, uno de los seres más temidos del mundo. Estoy entre los más poderosos del ranking mundial. Son pocos los que pueden hacerme frente, y los que pueden prefieren no hacerlo por sus propios motivos. El problema es que no creo que portes una Longinus, pero una Sacred Gear que no pertenezca a esa clase también puede ser muy peligrosa para quien no sea su portador. Mi consejo es que desarrolléis vuestro poder hasta el límite del mismo. Pero es solo mi consejo. Si deseáis desarrollar su poder, entonces yo os entrenaré, pero en caso contrario os protegeré cueste lo que me cueste.

—Dices que si aceptamos usar la cosa esta... ¿dejarás de protegernos?

La cara de pánico de Tosca provocó una larga carcajada en la africana.

—Por supuesto que no, pero alguien que posee poder para defenderse no necesita la misma protección que alguien que no puede defenderse. Siempre hay que proteger a aquellos que te importan, pero dependiendo de sus capacidades, unos necesitan menos protección que otros. Es simplemente eso.

Isaías y Tosca se veían más calmados ante la respuesta de la africana, pero el joven ahora se preguntaba qué tipo de poder poseía, jamás habían sentido nada raro en él o Tosca.

— ¿Qué clase de poder poseo? No he sentido nada raro o he visto algo que pueda hacer.

—No puedo hacer mis conclusiones ahora ya que no puedes saber cuál es hasta que se manifiesta —Respondió Nasha—. Sin embargo las Sacred Gear no son el único poder o habilidad existente en el mundo. La Magia, por ejemplo, es uno de ellos, y otros serian el Senjutsu o las habilidades psicoquinésicas, aunque hay muchas otras.

Isaías parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Entonces la Magia es... ¿real? —Isaías parecía perplejo—. Bueno..., sí existen los nephilim supongo que sí...

Nasha sonrió.

—Akeno, ¿quieres hacer una demostración?

A pesar de que Nasha sabía que Akeno era reacia a usar sus poderes de ángel caído, la joven asintió, invocando rayos en sus manos. Aquello sorprendió a ambos.

— ¿Usas los rayos? —Preguntó Tosca con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, es mi especialidad y mi poder natural. También puedo usar poder sagrado..., pero no pienso usarlo nunca.

El tono de la nephilim daba a entender que no hablaría más sobre ese asunto, cosa que provocó que Nasha soltara un suspiro. Akeno poseía un potencial enorme, uno que sin duda haría que superara a su padre Baraqiel, pero el rencor que tenía la joven, así como su odio a su parte de ángel caído, le impedía avanzar y desarrollar todo su potencial. Pero no pasaba nada, avanzaba lenta y segura con la morena, y esperaba que sus nuevos hermanos la ayudaran en ello. Solo debía ser paciente.

Ella quería ver en qué tipo de joven se convertiría Akeno, tanto por su potencial por su sangre así como mujer y persona. Ahora no solo podría ver a Akeno crecer, ahora tenía a dos niños más, Tosca e Isaías. Sin dudas quería ver cómo serían ellos de mayores. Ese deseo salía de su ser.

— ¡Yo quiero aprender a usar la mía! —Exclamó Isaías con un brillo en los ojos que provocó una mala sensación en Nasha.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de que quieras aprender a usarla? ¿Acaso quieres aprender para tu venganza?

Ante dicha pregunta Isaías frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Nasha había visto a través de él, y eso le enfurecía. Era más que obvio que quería aprender a usar su poder para acabar con aquellos que le habían hecho tanto daño a él, a Tosca y a sus amigos muertos. Tosca miró con lástima a Isaías y Akeno con el ceño fruncido.

—Si... ¡Si! ¡Lo usaré para acabar con aquellos que me hicieron daño y mataron a mis amigos! ¡Así impediré que hagan daño a otros!

Nasha cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió, clavando en Isaías una dura mirada.

—No.

La negativa había sorprendido al joven rubio, pero no así a Tosca y Akeno.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

—No enseñaré a nadie que quiera aprender para fines malvados. La venganza es un veneno que te consume. Una herida abierta que no cicatrizará mientras arda ese deseo en tu interior. Una vez logras obtener tu venganza, quedas completamente vacío. Si quieres aprender a usar tu Sacred Gear para la venganza, ya puedes aprender tú solo.

El joven rubio quedó totalmente impactado por aquella nefasta noticia. Una luz de esperanza que había surgido cuando le explicó sobre las Sacred Gears y que él poseía una ahora se había apagado por aquellas contundentes palabras.

—Puede que ahora no entiendas lo que quiero decirte, pero te pido que pienses bien por qué motivo usarás ese poder. Pero no seas egoísta y pienses lo que tú crees que es correcto, Tus amigos... ¿Querrían algo así? —La seriedad en las palabras de la africana hicieron mella en el rubio—. Por favor piensa bien lo que harás.

Con esas últimas palabras Nasha, junto a Akeno, salieron de la habitación, dejando a Tosca preocupada por Isaías. El pequeño rubio estaba estático, sus pensamientos eran un lío total, como un río turbulento.

—"¿Qué debo hacer?" —Con ese pensamiento Isaías se mantuvo en silencio.

XXXXX

Nasha había llevado a Tosca e Isaías a la misma escuela que iba Akeno. La mujer no iba a permitir que sus hijos adoptivos fueran incultos. Debían ir a la escuela, debían aprender no solo a pelear. La nephilim llevaba ya tiempo en aquella escuela, por lo que estaba bien integrada. El primer día en su nueva escuela, Tosca estaba muy ilusionada, pero Isaías era un tanto reacio. Akeno ya estaba preparada, con su uniforme y libros listos. Llevaba su típica cola de caballo y parecía contenta. Le gustaba la escuela y era buena estudiante. Además, según habían informado a Nasha, sus compañeros así como profesores también estaban satisfechos con la Himejima, y se mostraban contentos con la incorporación de dos nuevos estudiantes.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Gritaba Tosca también con su uniforme y libros, con su cabellera atada en dos colas trenzadas.

Isaías también tenía el uniforme puesto y sus libros en la mochila, aunque su rostro mostraba que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquello. Nasha sonrió y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar. Akeno ya se conocía el camino, pero como era el primer día de los dos europeos, era la obligación de Nasha estar con ellos en su presentación.

—Venga Isaías, quita esa mueca. Te hace la cara fea —Bromeó la mujer para intentar aligerar un poco el mal sentir del rubio.

—Lo siento, es que no soy muy bueno conviviendo con otras personas además de Tosca, tú y... ¿Akeno? Me pregunto si podré hacer amigos...

Murmuró un tanto nervioso por la expectativa de lo que estaba a punto de experimentar. Una vez llegaron a la escuela alumnos, profesores y padres saludaron con gran alegría a Nasha, quien devolvió los saludos. En la misma entrada se encontraba el director de la escuela junto a la secretaria y varios profesores.

—Oh, Nasha, un placer volver a verte —Saludó el director del centro con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos los de aquella zona estaba más que contentos y agradecidos con la Hakuryuukou, por lo que cualquier favor que ésta les pidiera, cumplirían casi sin pensarlo.

—Buenos días. Te presento a Tosca e Isaías —Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ambos jóvenes adolescentes—. He podido enseñarles lo básico para comunicarse dado que no son de por aquí.

—Eso puedo verlo —El hombre cambió su mirada de la mujer a ambos adolescentes—. Un placer conoceros. Yo soy vuestro director, Ayo. Espero que os integréis tan bien como vuestra hermana.

Tosca asintió con una enorme sonrisa e Isaías asintió un poco menos animado.

—Te los encargo. Cualquier problema...

—Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ninguno.

Nasha asintió y se dispuso a marcharse para algún lugar mientras Akeno iba directamente a su clase. En aquella escuela dividían los cursos por las edades, aunque en ciertos casos lo hacían más por los conocimientos. La híbrida iba al curso que le tocaba, y ahora le tocaba a los dos europeos realizar un pequeño examen para ver en qué curso los colocaban. Dado que no conocían del todo el idioma de aquel país, Nasha sería la traductora para las preguntas que los jóvenes no supieran traducir.

Al principio debían admitir que era difícil, las miradas de sus compañeros no ayudaba demasiado. El no hablar el mismo idioma era difícil por decir lo menos, Nasha ayudaba con las traducciones de la clase, pero era algo vergonzoso con sus compañeros. Además, ambos jóvenes causaron sensación debido a sus rasgos europeos. Sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, era una buena experiencia y realmente podrían acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida, la tranquilidad del lugar era acogedora y luego al cabo de un rato, sus compañeros dejaron de verles extrañamente, eso había ayudado a mitigar el nerviosismo que los tenía abrazados.

Nasha, por otro lado sonrió internamente al ver que lo estaban logrando, con esfuerzo mental, pero era un inicio, ya que una vez aprendan el idioma será más fácil que tengan amigos. El primer día de clase había finalizado y Tosca estaba súper alegre, extasiada por aquella maravillosa experiencia. Isaías era un poco más reacio. Le había gustado, lo admitía, pero aún era un tanto desconfiado. Además, aún debían informarles sobre el curso al cual irían. Tosca hablaba con Akeno a voces mientras la híbrida asentía contenta.

Los tres fueron directamente al despacho del director, donde una profesora les había dicho que se encontraba Nasha. Akeno abrió la puerta, encontrándose con ambos adultos hablando tranquilamente, aunque el rostro bastante serio.

—Eso lo explica todo. Ya decía yo que era un tanto extraño. Pero puedes estar tranquila, haremos lo necesario para que se integren adecuadamente. Oh, ya están aquí.

El director sonrió levemente mientras los tres adolescentes se adentraban en su despacho.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Akeno.

—Sí, pero antes quiero hablar con Isaías. ¿Te parece? —Interrogó al rubio, el cual asintió.

La charla fue corta, pero estaba clara la intención. Isaías había sido muy reacio a relacionarse con sus nuevos compañeros y eso había creado cierta tensión a su alrededor, pero era algo que con el tiempo esperaban solucionar, siempre y cuando el europeo pusiera un poco de su parte. Nasha y Ayo sonrieron complacidos. No sería en un periodo corto de tiempo, pero mientras hubiera un avance lento y constante, todos estarían satisfechos.

Luego de un rato discutiendo, Nasha y el director acordaron que Isaías y Tosca estarían en el curso que debían, dos cursos menos que Akeno. Parecía ser que el tiempo que estuvieron bajo el poder del proyecto maligno había afectado significativamente a los conocimientos que habían obtenido en el orfanato. Pero eran chicos listos, así que era probable que pudieran llegar al curso que debían en el futuro.

XXXXX

Los meses fueron pasando y ya el verano estaba en su cúspide.

Las cosas en la escuela iban bastante bien para Tosca. La joven se había integrado a la perfección en un ridículamente corto periodo de tiempo, además de que progresaba de forma excelente en sus estudios. Según sus profesores, posiblemente dentro de un año pudiera dar un salto para colocarse en el curso que debería estar. En cuanto a Isaías, al joven rubio le costaba integrarse y relacionarse con el resto. Los recuerdos de sus amigos asesinados eran muy fuerte, por lo que era un tanto reacio a volver a relacionarse de aquella manera. En cuanto a sus estudios, los profesores coincidían en que su situación era bastante semejante a la de Tosca.

Por cierto, habría que mencionar también que el sentimiento de venganza de Isaías había disminuido lo suficiente como para que Nasha admitiera que era el momento adecuado para comenzar el entrenamiento del joven respecto al uso de su Sacred Gear. Tosca se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una barrera rodeándola. Akeno se encontraba lanzando diversos ataques con frecuencias diversas. Nasha había concentrado el entrenamiento de Tosca en la mejora de la durabilidad y fortaleza de las barreras propias de tu Sacred Gear. Isaías observaba preocupado desde la distancia. Akeno era muy buena controlando la cantidad de poder que ponía en cada ataque, fruto del entrenamiento de Nasha: aprender a usar menos energía o poder en cada ataque, lo cual disminuiría su cansancio.

—Isaías —Llamó Nasha desde la puerta de la casa, acercándose a paso lento—. ¿Tienes una respuesta para mi pregunta?

Tosca y Akeno dejaron su entrenamiento para prestar toda su atención en las palabras que el rubio iba a dirigir a su tutora. Hasta ahora, en todas esas semanas, Nasha sólo había realizado dicha pregunta una vez, pero Isaías no sabía que responder. ¿Lo sabría ahora?

Isaías frunció el ceño, pero se acercó a Nasha con determinación, quedando frente a ella. La diferencia de altura era más que visible, y Nasha imponía autoridad y respeto, pero aquello no amedrentó al joven, quien habló sin duda en su voz.

—No mentiré, deseaba venganza y quizás aún lo hago pero solo un poco. Lo que me dijiste de que pensara bien lo que quería hacer con este poder, ahora tengo la respuesta —Nasha vio una férrea voluntad en la mirada del rubio, una mirada llena de decisión.

—Yo…, quiero usar mi poder para ayudar a otros, ellos al igual que yo tienen familia —esa palabra sorprendió a Nasha, Isaías no había dicho que eran familia abiertamente—. Por eso quiero ayudarlos, ayudarte, así las podré proteger a ustedes, aun si sólo es un poco, no quiero que las personas inocentes pierdan a sus amigos y a su familia como yo los perdí, por eso quiero ser fuerte.

Sus palabras parecieron satisfacer a Nasha, pues esta sonrió levemente al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, es un motivo aceptable. Bien, a partir de hoy te enseñaré a usar tu Sacred Gear, pero antes tendremos que comprobar de qué tipo es —Los ojos del rubio brillaron de emoción, pues llevaba esperando aquello semanas—. Hay varios modos de invocar una Sacred Gear por primera vez, tres de ellos son: porque alguien la llame, por estrés, o por el método que usaremos. No quiero invocarla yo, sino que salga de ti, y obviamente no te pondré en una situación tan estresante como para invocarlo inconscientemente o por la fuerza —Isaías tragó seco, pues en verdad no deseaba la segunda opción—. Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos y pienses en la persona más poderosa —El joven así lo hizo—. Bien, ahora quiero que imagines un ataque. Imagina cómo se coloca y cómo ataca. Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Akeno y Tosca se alejaron por petición de Nasha, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Mientras tanto, Isaías ya tenía en mente a quien consideraba como la persona más poderosa..., la propia Nasha. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando les mostró su poder, o parte de éste. Fue el día en que comenzó a entrenar a Tosca, usando ese ejemplo para que ella pudiera invocar su primera barrera. Imitó su posición, con la mano en alto, y visualizó la esfera de poder dragontino que surgió en la palma de su mano izquierda, la misma que apuntaba al cielo, y como esta se iba haciendo más y más grande hasta ser del tamaño de la misma mano.

—Concéntrate, Isaías. Visualízalo bien y deséalo con todas tus fuerzas.

El rubio apretó los dientes intentando que aquella imagen fuera totalmente clara así como ponía toda su fuerza en desear tener ese poder, en ser capaz de usar su Sacred Gear. Fue entonces que sintió una oleada de calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo desde el corazón.

— ¡Wow!

Debido a aquella exclamación de sus dos "hermanas", Isaías abrió los ojos. Aún sentía ese calor en su cuerpo, y le gustaba. Alzó la mirada, quedando mudo al contemplar una espada siendo sostenida por su mano. Aquello le extrañó, pues esperaba una esfera de poder como la de Nasha, pero lo que ahí había, lo que estaba sosteniendo, era una espada cuya hoja era blanca como el color de la esfera que creó Nasha.

—Ohhh, ya veo. Así que se trata de esa... Sword Birth.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es el nombre de tu Sacred Gear. Sword Birth tiene la capacidad de crear numerosas espadas demoníacas de diferentes atributos según la voluntad del usuario. Las espadas, sin embargo, no son tan poderosas como uno las Espadas Sagradas o Demoníacas. También se puede usar para crear innumerables espadas demoníacas desde cualquier superficie a una cierta distancia del usuario que también puede inmovilizar a los oponentes. El usuario también puede crear múltiplos de la misma espada e incluso pasarlos entre otros para que puedan manejarlos.

—Entonces... ¿soy un espadachín? —Preguntó Isaías mientras bajaba la espada con dificultad, pues pesaba bastante y le costaba mantener el equilibrio, apoyando la punta en el suelo, revisándola bien. Era demasiado pesada para él.

—Serás un espadachín, pues ahora mismo no lo eres. Fíjate, ni siquiera puedes sostenerla adecuadamente. Es una espada grande, aunque había comenzado siendo un puñal. No has sabido controlarlo y por eso ha crecido hasta este tamaño. Pero has dado el paso más importante, Isaías, has logrado invocar tu Sacred Gear —Nasha colocó su mano en la cabeza del joven, acariciándola cariñosamente—. Ahora podrás entrenar para obtener el control total sobre ese Artefacto.

La mirada de Isaías se iluminó, podría hacerse más fuerte, por fin podría defender a su familia, ya no volvería a fallar más, no iba a flaquear ni ser débil nunca más, iba a ver qué tan lejos iba a llegar tan solo con su Artefacto y la fuerza de su voluntad.

Nasha vio la mirada del rubio, parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad, pero igualmente notó una gran convicción. Esta vez no había odio y tampoco parecía que esa convicción se moviera mediante el deseo de la venganza ya que en su mayor parte había disminuido mucho. Sin esa gran muralla en la vida de Isaías con el pasar del tiempo llegarían los frutos del entrenamiento que haría y con una sólida base del por qué se movía esa espada, él llegaría lejos.

Pero primero había que asentar las bases para su entrenamiento, una vez que aprendiera lo básico podrían continuar con el aprendizaje más riguroso, y al ver a Isaías, Nasha supo que lo lograría en poco tiempo.

XXXXX

El tiempo fue pasando en aquella casa del continente africano. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. La relación entre los tres jóvenes adolescentes de la casa había sido bastante complicada, y aún a día de hoy seguía sin ser fuerte.

Akeno había podido establecer una buena relación con Tosca. La joven peliblanca era una chica muy curiosa, siempre preguntando, siempre queriendo aprender. Poseía una inocencia y pureza que Akeno envidiaba, pero aquello, al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían, no provocó malos sentimientos en la nephilim, sino todo lo contrario. Con el paso del tiempo un instinto protector surgió en su corazón para con aquella niña. Se convirtió en la hermana menor que siempre deseó.

Isaías y Tosca tenían una gran relación ya durante el proyecto. Eran grandes amigos así como lo habían sido de mucho terror niños que formaron parte de aquel maquiavélico proyecto, y esa relación solo se hizo más fuerte durante aquellos meses.

En cuanto a Isaías y Akeno..., la cosa era demasiado complicada entre ellos. A la nephilim, a pesar de la petición de su tutora, le era increíblemente difícil y complicado el actuar normal con el varón. La repulsión que sentía por el sexo opuesto era más que notable, pero hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para intentar mejorar la relación con su "hermano" Isaías..., solo porque aquello haría feliz a Nasha.

La africana intento aprovechar los días clave para que la relación entre los tres fuera mejorando..., los cumpleaños. Tosca e Isaías no recordaba si alguna vez habían celebrado sus cumpleaños, por lo que hacerlo con su nueva familia les ilusionó enormemente. Además, dado que los dos mayores se llevaban estupendamente con la peli blanca, Nasha aprovecho también eso para intentar que la relación entre el rubio y la morena mejorarse. Puede que fuera un progreso lento, pero mejor lento y seguro qué rápido y errado.

En cuanto al manejo de sus poderes, la cosa variaba en cada uno: Akeno, como siempre, tenía talento para la Magia, sobre todo en el manejo de los rayos, y si quisiera usar su Poder Sagrado sería aún más poderosa de lo que ya era, y no era precisamente poco para alguien de su edad; Tosca avanzaba a un ritmo normal, nada impresionante ni nada de lo que preocuparse; Isaías era un caso un tanto complicado.

EL joven rubio aún guardaba deseos de vengarse, pero nada que Nasha no pudiera manejar. Muy diferente era de hace unos meses, cuando aquel sentimiento tan negativo carcomía su corazón. Era ese sentir el que aún le impedía manejar su Sacred Gear como se debía, y talento no le faltaba. Sin duda alguna había nacido para ser espadachín. Por ese motivo eran numerosas las veces que entrenaba por su cuenta siempre que tenía tiempo libre.

Akeno caminó hasta el lugar donde solían entrenar, un terreno llano alejado de la casa o las huertas que rodeaban la misma. Era una zona donde podían entrenar sin ser molestados. La japonesa vislumbró a Isaías entrenando con una espada demoníaca que él mismo había creado. Hasta ahora Nasha no se había centrado en que el rubio aprendiera a manejar una espada, un puñal, una navaja o cualquier arma de filo que el mismo Isaías pudiera crear, sino que, como experta en manejo de Sacred Gear que era, su entrenamiento se había centrado en el manejo del mismo Artefacto por parte del joven europeo. La africana ya había explicado que estaba en búsqueda de uno o varios maestros de armas de filo para enseñarle, pero le llevaría un tiempo.

La nephilim se sentó bajo un árbol para observar al muchacho. Había pasado casi un año desde que ambos llegaran a su vida y sabía que no había cumplido con su palabra para con Nasha. Ciertamente la relación con Isaías era mejor, pero no había hecho ningún avance notable, ni siquiera aceptable para con Isaías.

Se fijó mejor en el europeo. Era persistente, eso lo admitía. Desde que había activado su Sacred Gear, todos los días, había entrenado para manejarlo como debía. Gracias a ello, a su alimentación, cuidados de Nasha y demás, Isaías se había desarrollado como nunca antes, de manera adecuada: había crecido en altura hasta casi igualarla, su musculatura se había desarrollado, aunque nada que destacar pues era de constitución delgada y eso significaba que no tendría un cuerpo robusto, pero eso tampoco significaba que no llegara a ser fibroso, sus capacidades físicas estaban también en la cúspide de un joven de su edad, etc.

En verdad admitía que Isaías era lindo, agraciado en cuanto a atractivo, una belleza natural que había recuperado conforme recuperaba también salud, también mejorada al tener una buena condición física. Y era inteligente, de eso no cabía duda. No era un genio, pero tampoco se podía decir que estuviera en la media.

Y aun quitando todo eso, su "hermano" era educado, fiel hasta la muerte si te ganabas su lealtad, honrado y amable... Ahora que lo pensaba, Akeno debía admitir, sólo para ella misma, que Isaías era un buen partido. Si no fuera por su aberración hacia los hombres, quizás...

Ella sacudió su cabeza dispersando aquel pensamiento, mejor se ponía a meditar, eso ayudaba a relajar sus pensamientos. La nephilim sabía que tenía que haber un avance en cuanto a la relación que tenía actualmente con Isaías. Había hecho una promesa con Nasha y no iba a ser ahora cuando le fallaría, pero no sabía como acercarse para intentar hablar con él.

Isaías respiraba agitadamente cuando finalizó su entrenamiento. Su cuerpo estaba sudado por el calor, y se sentía sediento. Se dio la vuelta para volver a casa, pero su cuerpo se detuvo al ver a Akeno bajo el árbol, a la sombra, con su mirada clavada en él.

—Hola —Saludó un tanto extrañado por su presencia.

Era extraño que estuviera con él en un entrenamiento. Normalmente eso sólo pasaba cuando Nasha lo pedía para mejorar su compenetración.

—Has mejorado —Fueron las palabras de la híbrida, sorprendiendo al chico—. Pero aún estás lejos de controlar adecuadamente tu Sacred Gear, y más lejos aún de alcanzar el Balance Breaker.

Aquello molestó bastante al rubio, pues su mueca de disgusto era más que visible. Akeno se mordió la lengua, recriminándose haber dicho palabras tan bordes. ¿En serio no podía haberse quedado solamente con "has mejorado"?

— ¿Qué quieres Akeno? —Interrogó de mala forma Isaías.

La japonesa se sintió en un principio ofendida, pero rápidamente desechó aquel sentimiento, pues era su culpa que su "hermano" estuviera molesto con ella.

—Bueno..., quería preguntarte algo... Hablar contigo, si no te molesta —Respondió mientras levantaba una toalla.

Isaías se acercó, cogiendo la toalla para limpiarse el sudor del rostro.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La mirada de la morena cambió a una un tanto más relajada y curiosa.

— ¿Qué tanto te importa Nasha?

— ¿? —La pregunta en sí impactó profundamente en el europeo. En todos los meses que había estado allí, casi un año, jamás se había hecho tal pregunta, por lo que la respuesta no fue inmediata, tuvo que pensarlo—. Si te soy sincero, no sabría que responderte. Nasha es muy importante para mí. Ella me salvó, me ha cuidado y criado durante todo un año. Le debo tanto que no creo que pueda pagárselo en toda mi vida. Además, es la única que se ha ofrecido a ser mi tutora. Nunca antes he tenido una, así que no sé qué hacer.

Akeno miró de reojo al rubio. Admitía que su historia la había hecho compadecerse de él cuando la propia Nasha se la hubo contado, junto a la de Tosca ya que era prácticamente la misma, salvo en la parte final, pero su resentimiento hacia los hombres aún era muy fuerte.

—Yo tuve madre, pero fue asesinada frente a mis ojos por gente de su familia, gente que aborrecía la idea de que se casara con un ángel caído —La morena pudo ver cómo el rubio la observaba impactado—. Si, lo sé, es horrible que tu propia familia te haga eso. Yo no morí aquel día, por suerte, supongo. Comencé a vagabundear por todo Japón, eliminando espíritus malignos para poder comer y tener un techo aunque fuera por una noche. Fue durante uno de mis trabajos que fui malherida por un poderoso espíritu. Cuando pensaba que me asesinaría me aterré, pues quería seguir viviendo. Entonces, apareciendo de pronto, Nasha se posicionó entre el espíritu y yo, y lo eliminó en un instante. Fue increíble contemplarlo. Me curó y se quedó conmigo varios días hasta que me propuso el venir con ella, convertirse en mi tutora. No dudé en aceptar aquella oferta. Nasha es muy fuerte y pensé que podría ayudarme a ser más poderosa y así poder vengar a mi madre, pero en estos tres años he desistido de esa idea.

— ¿Por qué? —Isaías frunció el ceño al no entender a la nephilim—. ¿Por qué no vengarte de aquellos que te arrebataron a tu madre?

Akeno sonrió con tristeza, clavando sus ojos en los del varón.

—Porque no voy a ganar nada si lo hago, tal vez me sienta bien por un momento..., pero luego de que lo haga ¿Qué habrá cambiado? Eso no va a hacer que mi madre vuelva y no seré mejor que ellos —Akeno desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—. También me pregunté si eso era lo que mi madre hubiese querido, por eso desistí de vengarme, no sé si ella no deseaba que hiciera algo así, eso es lo que pienso ahora.

Isaías se sorprendió por la respuesta, no había pensado en si sus amigos habrían querido que él cobrase venganza o no, pero eso solo lo confundió más..., hasta no decidirse por uno de los caminos no desistiría de ese oscuro deseo.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo por unos instantes, ninguno sabía que decir a estas alturas.

Ambos eran similares pero muy diferentes a la vez, el deseo de venganza que los movía había bajado mucho a comparación de antes, ahora mismo ambos estaban igual de indecisos por lo que harían a continuación. Los horrores del pasado los seguirían, y si ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes no podrían progresar a como quisieran.

Ahora que Isaías lo pensaba, sabía hasta ahora que el padre de su nueva hermana era un ángel caído, pero no el porqué de su odio a sus alas. Antes de preguntar tuvo que tomar valor, aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto sus alas y la mirada que le había dado, era aún un tema delicado, pero había aguantado mucho tiempo con su hambre por saber.

El rubio miró de reojo a Akeno y preguntó algo inseguro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué odias tus alas?

La Himejima hizo una mueca.

—Mi padre es un ángel caído, Baraqiel, pero no estuvo cuando nuestro hogar fue atacado. ¡No estuvo! ¡Si hubiera estado podría haber salvado a mamá! ¡Pero no estuvo! ¡No me ha buscado! ¡Ni mamá ni yo le importamos! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio mucho!

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por el rostro de la joven adolescente. Isaías comprendió entonces que ambos no eran muy distintos. Akeno odiaba a los hombres por culpa de su padre, y él odiaba lo relacionado con todas las espadas sagradas, incluida la Iglesia, por lo ocurrido con aquel proyecto. Quizás y pudieran llegar a caerse bien.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que he escuchado tu historia siento que podemos llevarnos bien —Dijo Isaías con una sonrisa. Akeno se limpió las lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas, observando confusa al rubio—. Mi historia y la tuya no son muy diferentes. Nosotros odiamos algo y todo lo relacionado con ese algo por culpa de lo que hemos vivido. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no podemos odiar a todo lo relacionado por culpa de uno. Como dice Nasha, no hay que generalizar el odio.

—No te entiendo.

—Tú me dices que me odias, ¿pero lo haces porque te he hecho algo o solo por ser hombre?

La nephilim se quedó callada unos segundos, razonando la pregunta de muchacho. Era verdad que sentía aversión hacia él, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no había ningún motivo para que tuviera esos malos sentimientos hacia él. No iba a negar que era una relación difícil para ambos, pues les costaba confiar el uno en el otro, pero fuera de eso no tenía ningún motivo para odiarle o sentir repulsión hacia él. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba tendría que sentir todo lo contrario, pues el propio Isaías había intentado establecer una buena relación con ella, aunque fuera por petición de su tutora.

—Por ser hombre —Admitió cabizbaja—. Te odiaba por el simple hecho de ser hombre.

— ¿Ves? Yo también odio las espadas sagradas y todo lo relacionado con ellas, pero no tendría que ser así. Debería solo odiar a aquellos que me han hecho sufrir, que han asesinado a todos mis amigos, los que casi asesinaron a Tosca..., o eso es lo que me dice Nasha. No es algo sencillo, pero intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para que mi odio solo se centre en quien realmente me ha hecho sufrir. Si la Iglesia tiene que ver con lo que me paso entonces también la odiaré pero hasta entonces mi odio solo se centrará en aquellos que estuvieron presentes durante mi tortura.

—... entonces..., yo también centraré mi odio en los que asesinaron a mi madre y mi padre. Me disculpo contigo por no haber intentado contestar cómo se debía a tus intentos por mejorar nuestra relación —La Himejima desvío la mirada hacia un Isaías sonriente—. A partir de hoy prometo ser mejor persona contigo.

—Yo también lo espero.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sonrientes, sabiendo que habían dado un paso muy importante en la cuestión que era la relación entre ambos.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Al fin!

Para su sorpresa y susto, Tosca apareció a su espalda, abrazándoles tan alegre como pocas veces se la haya visto. Y es que así era. Isaías era su mejor amigo, Akeno su hermana, y le entristecía la difícil relación que ellos dos tenían. Verles y escucharles hablar de aquella manera tan sincera, ver el gran avance en su relación, era algo que hinchaba su corazón con gran alegría y entusiasmo. Tosca muy dentro de ella sabía que ambos iban a llevarse mejor, ahora al verlos de ese modo se siento muy contenta, con los progresos que llevaban todos sabía que podían ser una familia.

— ¡Tosca!

—Jajaja. Parece que está muy contenta de que su hermana mayor y su mejor amigo al fin comiencen a llevarse bien.

Ambos se pusieron colorados mientras miraban sobre sus hombros a su tutora, quien sonreía satisfecha. Ella, al igual que Tosca, estaba más que feliz de ver a sus hijos adoptivos llevarse mejor.

— ¡Nasha!

 **…**

 _ **Continuará**_

 **...**

 **Reviews**

Nivek Beldo: gracias, queríamos hacer algo original…, bueno, erendir tuvo la idea y todos la hemos desarrollado a un punto que creemos que gustará. Si, la tendrá, y tenemos reservada una sorpresa para con él.

vavago: gracias ! Nos hemos tardado, pero aquí los tenemos.

donplay: personaje principal, solo uno, no hay, pero los principales, por ahora, son Isaías, Tosca, Akeno y Nasha.

 **…**

 **Comentarios de los autores**

 **erendir:** bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Se lamenta el retraso (por diversas razones, siendo una el estudio de mis compañeros) pero se compensa con este capítulo bastante largo. Esperamos que os haya gustado el desarrollo que estamos planteando, pues tenemos ideas interesantes. Sin más que decir me despido. Nos leemos !

 **AlexxD904:** Como ha dicho erendir lamentamos la tardanza, ya saben cosas de la escuela..., _Esa prisión._ En fin ahora se ha visto el progreso de los personajes, esperamos que les haya gustado porque esto apenas empieza. En todo caso comenten lo que les ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
